UNA NAVIDAD ESPECIALMENTE DIFERENTE
by Aredhel
Summary: *Último Capítulo* ¡Navidad!, Una historia muy románticamente navideña, R+Hr. Dejen reviews.Gracias a todos los que siguieron esta historia, espero y les guste este último capitulo, no olviden los reviews!!!
1. La Invitación

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?, yo estoy bien disfrutando de ésta hermosa época: Navidad, es por eso que he   
preparado este pequeño Fan Fiction acerca de la mejor fiesta del año, espero y les guste y me dejen sus   
mensajes en marlen_girl@yahoo.com.mx POR FAVOR. ¡Que tengan felices fiestas!. Les desea:   
Marlen Gryffindor.  
  
Título: Una Navidad Especialmente Diferente  
Por Marlen Gryffindor  
Capitulo 1: La Invitación   
  
Ahí estaba el sentado frente al fuego, sin querer los ojos comenzaban a cerrársele... pensaba, ¿en qué?, en los últimos   
acontecimientos, lo hacia sentirse bien el recordarlos ¿y como no? Después de la manera en que todo había   
terminado, pensar que todo comenzó esa tarde, en que llegaron esas cartas....  
  
-Buenos días-les dijo Hermione a sus mejores amigos Harry y Ron- ¿se les pegaron las sábanas?  
-Buenos días-dijeron ambos totalmente somnolientos  
-¿Terminaste de desayunar?-preguntó Harry a su amiga  
-Sí, a diferencia de ustedes yo SÍ me levanté temprano.  
  
Ron pareció querer protestar pero justo cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, Harry le metió una tostada en la boca   
abierta, para poder evitar alguna pelea esa mañana, ya que se estaban haciendo demasiado frecuentes para su gusto,   
mientras Ron le dirigía una mirada de enojo  
  
-¿Qué clase tenemos esta mañana Hermione?- preguntó Harry queriendo hacerse el desentendido de la mirada de   
Ron; Hermione revolvió en su túnica y sacó un papel.  
-Doble de pociones con los Slytherin –anunció sin prestar atención a las caras de enfado de los chicos- bueno, me   
voy, tengo algo que hacer antes de que comience la clase en la...  
-Biblioteca-completó Ron-¿te acompaño?  
-Exacto, y no, no es necesario conozco el camino perfectamente Ron, no me voy a perder-dijo la chica- nos vemos en   
clase  
-¿Crees que siga con lo de la P.E.D.D.O.?-preguntó Ron al irse la muchacha  
-No lo creo-opino Harry- parece haber entendido que a los elfos les gusta su vida  
-Eso espero, realmente no me gustaba verla esforzarse tanto por algo que no tiene sentido  
-¿Tanto te preocupa Hermione?-le preguntó Harry con sorna  
-Pues...claro...quiero decir es nuestra amiga ¿no?- se excuso Ron mientras sus orejas subían un poco de tono  
-¿Estas seguro que es solo tu amiga?-remató Harry  
-Po...por..supu... por supuesto ¿tu no?- balbuceó Ron mostrándose de repente muy interesado en el plato de avena que   
tenía enfrente  
-Yo sí, pero tú...  
-Bueno ¡YA!, desayunemos rápido porque si no se nos va a hacer tarde y Snape le quitará más puntos a Gryffindor   
por nuestra culpa  
-Claro...como tu digas Ron-terminó Harry dirigiéndole una mirada inquisitiva a Ron-  
  
Mientras en la Biblioteca....  
  
-Lo encontré-dijo Hermione para si misma- esté libro me ayudará a resolver la tarea de Defensa Contra las Artes   
Oscuras y le mostrará quien soy a "la profesora Delacour"- se dijo a si misma un tanto molesta, desde que Fleur   
Delacour había empezado a impartir esa clase ese año, DCAO había dejado de ser una de las materias favoritas de   
Hermione y no porque no le agradara la prof. Delacour sino porque no le agradaba la manera de comportarse de los   
chicos, tratando de llamar su atención de una u otra manera, en especial Ron, Delacour lo tenía totalmente atontado y   
eso le molestaba a ella eso lo sabía bien, pero ¿por qué le molestaba?, eso era algo que Hermione aún no tenía muy   
claro, podría ser porque...  
  
-¡Hermione!-le habló una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos  
-¡Ah!, Hola Neville, ¿qué haces por aquí?  
-¿Yo?, no nada   
-¿Entonces?  
-Este...bueno..en realidad...-Neville no pudo terminar pues la campana lo interrumpió  
-Olvídalo Neville, démonos prisa o llegaremos tarde a pociones- dijo jalándole del brazo  
-Pero... yo quería decirte  
-Después Neville, después- insistió sin prestarle atención a la mirada extraña que le dirigía el chico.  
  
Llegaron todos los Gryffindor y los Slytherin a pociones, Harry y Ron se sentaron en una de las bancas libres del   
fondo y esperaron a Hermione quien no tardó más de dos minutos en llegar acompañada de Neville  
  
-Hermione...  
-Hablamos después Neville ¿si?   
-Eh...claro  
-Llegas justo a tiempo-le dijo Harry a Hermione cuando ésta se sentó a un lado de él  
-¿Qué hacías con Neville, Hermione?-preguntó Ron con un tono de voz que dejaba ver su enfado y quien a diferencia   
de la chica sí había notado la mirada de Neville una mirada que para nada le agradaba.  
  
La clase de pociones transcurrió como cualquier otra que hubieran tenido antes, con Snape restándole puntos a   
Gryffindor y dándole a Slytherin, salvó por unos cuantos que tuvo que darle a los leones pues Hermione había   
contestado a TODAS las preguntas de Snape como era ya costumbre.  
  
-¡Como siempre nos encarga demasiada tarea!, ni siquiera se apiada de nosotros porque estamos a unos días de que   
sea navidad-se quejó Ron al salir de la clase de pociones  
-Tómalo con calma Ron- le intento tranquilizar Hermione- que no te afecte  
-Pero es que es totalmente injus...  
-¡Hermione!- se escucho la voz de Neville interrumpiendo a Ron de su acostumbrada sesión de quejidos a las clases   
de Snape- ¿podemos hablar ahora?  
-Eh...sí, claro Neville, ¿qué se te ofrece?  
-Preferiría hablar a... a solas-termino Neville mientras las mejillas le subían de tono  
-De acuerdo- aceptó Hermione dirigiéndose con Neville a la sala común- ¿nos vemos en la siguiente clase?-les dijo a   
Harry y Ron- dentro de –consultó su reloj- media hora ¿de acuerdo?  
-Claro-dijo Harry  
-¡No tardes!- le grito Ron cuando la chica ya se había ido  
-No lo haré  
-La actitud de Neville no me agrada nada-explotó Ron al dirigirse a los terrenos de Hogwarts donde tendrían Cuidado   
de Criaturas Mágicas que era su siguiente clase impartida por Hagrid quien algunas ocasiones se ausentaba sin dar   
explicaciones asuntos del colegio era todo lo que les daba por explicación pero tanto Harry como Ron y Hermione   
sabían de que se trataba, seguramente estaba relacionado con el regreso de Lord Voldemort, sin embargo las clases de   
Hagrid seguían siendo igual que siempre: Peligrosas, aunque desgraciadamente también compartidas con los   
Slytherin  
-¿A que te refieres?- interrogó Harry  
-Pues.. eso ¿por qué esta tan misterioso con Hermione?  
-No te entiendo- mintió Harry, él sabía perfectamente a que se refería Ron, Hermione había cambiado y no solo él y   
su amigo lo habían notado parecía que todos los chicos de Hogwarts de pronto se habían dado cuenta que Hermione   
existía, de un día para otro la biblioteca se vio repleta de chicos que misteriosamente necesitaban ayuda en alguna de   
las asignaturas (incluyendo a Ron quien acompañaba a Hermione cada vez que a esta se le antojaba pasar las horas   
libres allí) e incluso Malfoy ya no molestaba a Hermione diciéndole cosas como Sangre Sucia hasta su manera de   
mirarla había cambiado, ahora la veía de una manera que Harry estaba seguro a Ron le agradaba tanto como los   
visitantes en la biblioteca, el misterioso comportamiento de Neville, las cartas de Víktor Krum o el hecho de que   
Hermione había pasado la mitad de las vacaciones de verano en Bulgaria. Claro que Harry y Ron también habían   
cambiado aunque ellos mismos no lo notarán, los entrenamientos de quidditch se veían abarrotados por chicas que   
acudían solo para mirar a los jugadores entre ellos Harry como buscador y Ron como el recién adquirido guardián.  
  
La clase de CCM termino y para sorpresa de Harry y Ron ni Hermione ni Neville asistieron, el pelirrojo estaba   
simplemente que echaba fuego por la boca  
-¡Te digo que Neville le hizo algo!, suerte que Hagrid creyó la excusa de que se sentía mal, pero...  
-Ron, vamos tranquilízate, estas hablando de Neville-insistía Harry a su amigo mientras corría para alcanzarlo a   
entrar al castillo tras haber cruzado las puertas de roble  
-No Harry, ¿qué no viste como la miraba?, si le hace algo te juro que yo...  
-Ron, controla tus celos-termino por decir Harry ya harto de la actitud de su amigo  
-¿celoso yo?-pregunto Ron como ofendido mientras subían las escaleras que daban a la torre de Gryffindor- ¿de   
Hermione?  
-No, de Hermione no, POR Hermione, admítelo no soportas que ningún chico se le acerque  
-¿de que hablas?, estas inventado cosas Harry  
-Supongo que yo inventé tu actitud con Justin Flint-Fletchey cuando le hizo ese obsequio el día de su cumpleaños  
-No se de que me hablas  
-Como quieras amigo, solo déjame decirte que Justin no es el único que ha empezado a notar a Hermione y si tu no te   
das prisa, alguien más se te va adelantar   
-¿hablas del baile de navidad?  
-No solamente-inquirió Harry con tono pícaro- aunque según sé Hermione no tiene pareja aún no porque nadie la   
haya invitado, si no porque ya rechazo ir con más de uno  
-Seguro espera que su "Vicky" se aparezca por aquí uno de estos días  
-¡Oh!, vamos Ron ¿no es obvio?  
-¿Qué?  
-Esta esperando que TÚ la invites, necesitas apresurarte amigo, estas demasiado lento  
-¡Ja!, como tu te viste muy rápido con mi hermana ¿cierto?, pues no todos somos unos conquistadores como tú,   
además yo no estoy interesado en Hermione  
-Mira, Ron...-empezó a replicar Harry pero fue detenido por un ¡Shhh! de parte del pelirrojo quien se había parado   
en seco antes de dar vuelta en el pasillo que conducía al retrato de la dama gorda  
-¿qué pasa?  
-¿oyes?, alguien llora  
  
Harry aguzo el oído tratando de escuchar, efectivamente alguien lloraba, era...  
-¿Neville?-le preguntó Harry al pelirrojo, quien solo hizo un gesto para que Harry se callara, así lo hizo y se pudo   
percatar de que Neville no estaba solo también se oía la voz de ...  
-¿pero porque Hermione?-le preguntaba Neville entre sollozos  
-Ya te lo dije Neville-le decía suavemente la chica  
-Entonces, ¿si hay alguien que te guste?-preguntó Neville, ante lo que Ron dio un respingo  
-Sí Neville, es por eso que no puedo corresponderte, en verdad lo siento  
-¿pero quién es? –preguntó de nuevo Neville  
-Eso no puedo decírtelo-le respondió la chica- entiéndeme Neville, tu eres muy lindo pero...  
-Esta bien Hermione-le corto Neville-pero...pe...yo..qui...-comenzó a balbucear mientras agachaba la cabeza  
-¿Qué sucede Neville?-pregunto la chica inclinándose para verlo a la cara  
-yo...qui...quisiera...quisiera...pedi...pedirte un...un últim...un último favor-para este momento la cara del chico ya   
estaba más roja que todas las veces en que se avergonzaba cuando Snape lo ponía en ridículo en las clases  
-Claro-le contesto Hermione- ¿qué es?, ¿necesitas ayuda con alguna tarea?  
-No-contesto  
-¿entonces?  
-Un...un..beso-le dijo en una voz casi inaudible, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Ron y Harry también   
escucharan   
-¿pe..per..perdón?-le preguntó Hermione mientras su cara subía de tono  
-Eso Hermione –corroboró Neville al parecer mucho más seguro, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Hermione-  
solo te pido...  
-Neville espera, no te...no te acerques   
  
Al parecer la conversación había llegado al limite que Ron podía soportar, por lo que no dudo dos veces y salió de la   
esquina donde se encontraban seguido por los regaños de Harry  
-¡Espera Ron!  
-¡NEVILLE!-gritó Ron al llegar junto a los dos sonrojados   
-¡Ron!-grito también Neville espantado, después se percato de la presencia del chico de los ojos verdes- Hola, Harry-   
le saludo más tranquilo sin quitar la vista de Ron  
-Hermione-se dirigió Ron a la chica mirando a Neville con furia contenida-tenemos Transformaciones hay que ir por   
los libros a la sala común, vamonos, llegamos tarde  
-Aja-fue todo lo que se escucho por parte de la aún asombrada chica  
  
Entraron a la sala común dejando a un asombrado y asustado Neville en el pasillo, en el momento en que cruzaron el   
retrato de la dama gorda Ron estalló:   
-¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACIAS CON NEVILLE HERMIONE?  
-¿yo?  
-Ron cálmate-le susurró Harry, pero no obtuvo mas que un gruñido de respuesta por parte de Ron  
-¿POR ESO FALATASTE A LA CLASE DE HAGRID?  
-Es cierto-afirmo Hermione en tono dramático- La clase de Hagrid, por culpa de Neville y sus confesiones me la   
perdí, seguro Hagrid se enfado conmigo   
-No te preocupes, le dijimos que te sentías un poco mal y no podías asistir a la clase, nos creyó sin dudar nada  
-Gracias Harry, pero aún así creo que debo de ir a hablar con Hagrid, no quier...  
-¡HERMIONE!  
-¿Qué pasa Ronald Weasley?-le espeto Hermione a sabiendas de que el pelirrojo se enfadaría pues ella sabía   
perfectamente que a Ron le disgustaba (y al parecer le hacía sentirse mal) que lo llamará por su nombre completo, lo   
curioso era que solo se enfadaba cuando ella lo hacia, y Hermione no entendía porque.  
-¿QUÉ DIABLOS HACIAS CON NEVILLE? ¿EH?-repitió  
-Tú escuchaste ¿no?, Neville me entretuvo Ron, no podía dejarlo en medio del pasillo llorando e irme yo muy   
tranquila a clase de CCM, ahora si no les importa tengo que subir por mi libro de Transformaciones-dijo caminando   
hacia la escalera de los dormitorios-En seguida vuelvo  
  
Al pasar junto al pelirrojo este parecía estar a punto de gritarle de nuevo, pero Hermione tan solo se dio media vuelta   
dirigiéndose hacia él y le dijo:  
-Gracias Ron- le dijo con un beso en la mejilla  
  
La cara que Ron puso en ese momento provoco una gran carcajada de parte de Harry, mientras al pelirrojo se le   
subían los colores  
-¿de...de...de..qué?-balbuceo  
-Por preocuparte por mi, eres un gran amigo- y dicho esto se dirigió escaleras arriba  
-¿solo tú amigo?-murmuró Ron para si mismo teniendo suerte de que Harry no lo escuchara   
-¿dijiste algo Ron?  
-¿quién yo?, No, no para nada  
-Bueno vamos por nuestros libros   
-Sí, vamos.  
  
Después de tomar sus libros, bajaron a la sala común, Ron se encontraba totalmente ajeno a lo que Harry le decía,   
mientras este le daba indicaciones a Ron de lo que sería el siguiente partido de quidditch y le decía cosas como   
como eres el nuevo guardián tratarán de tomarte por sorpresa, el pelirrojo se limitaba a asentir a los comentarios de   
su amigo, mientras sus pensamientos se centraban en otra cosa o mejor dicho en alguien más, al bajar la escalera se   
dieron cuenta de que Hermione ya estaba ahí absorta en una conversación al parecer muy divertida con Ginny pues   
ninguna de las dos paraba de reírse, desde que habían entrado en su quinto curso ambas se habían hecho muy íntimas,   
algo que a Ron por alguna misteriosa razón parecía no agradarle mucho por otra parte Harry estaba convencido de   
que era porque temía que Ginny le contará algún secreto vergonzoso de él a Hermione, Harry al percatarse de la   
presencia de la pequeña pelirroja se puso totalmente rojo y esta vez Ron fue quien soltó una pequeña risita  
-¡Hola Ron!, Hola Harry-saludo Ginny tímidamente, la pobre niña aún no podía creer que fuese a ir al baile de   
Navidad con Harry, por su parte Harry decía que no podía haber encontrado mejor pareja que la chica que le gustaba   
(aunque esta aún no lo supiera), pues lo de Cho se le había pasado ya hace varios meses cuando se dio cuenta de que   
Ginny significaba para él más que la hermanita de Ron o más que una amiga ¿cómo?, bueno solo digamos que la   
repentina declaración de amor de Colin Creevey hacia Ginny influyó bastante, aunque Harry aún no se le declaraba a   
Ginny todo Hogwarts sabía que tenían una "relación" informal.  
-Chicos-les dijo Hermione- acompañaré a Ginny a buscar un libro en la biblioteca los alcanzaré en el aula, aún faltan   
veinte minutos para que comience la clase, ¿de acuerdo?  
-De acuerdo-dijo Harry mirando a Ginny con cara tonta, Ron por otra parte no contestó  
  
Las chicas se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la sala común cuando una lechuza venida de quien sabe donde se acercó   
repentinamente a Hermione provocando un gritito de parte de esta y le dejo caer un par de sobres uno de pergamino y   
otro para sorpresa de todos de papel muggle común y corriente, Ron y Harry se acercaron   
-¿quién te las manda?-preguntó Ron  
-No sé déjame ver-dijo abriendo la carta de pergamino que no tenía remitente- es...es...de...Víktor  
-¡Ah!, de Vicky   
-Ron...-le advirtió Harry mirando inquisitivamente a Hermione  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo  
-¿Qué dice?-preguntó curiosa Ginny  
-Bueno-Hermione al parecer se había puesto muy nerviosa, el labio le temblaba y su cara adquiría un ligero tono   
rosado- que...que...me desea felices fiestas y....que espera poder verme pronto, y... quiere una respuesta  
-¡¿Respuesta de qué?!-le interrogó Ron  
-De...de...de...  
-¿por qué no abres la otra Hermione?-intervino Harry al rescate, ante lo que Ron se limito a dirigirle una mirada   
asesina a su amigo pero para alivio de Harry no interrogó más a Hermione, pues él ya se imaginaba que era lo que   
"Vicky" quería que Hermione le respondiera   
-Claro-aceptó Hermione desdoblando la carta, la leyó y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, se puso pálida y se dejo   
caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones  
-¿Qué pasa Hermione?, ¿de quien es?- preguntó Ron preocupado  
-Es...es...es de mis padres  
-¿Y por eso te pones así?-peguntó extrañada Ginny  
-Mírala-le ofreció Hermione extendiéndole la carta, Ginny la leyó mientras Ron y Harry hacían lo mismo por encima   
de sus hombros.  
  
Querida Hija:  
¿Cómo estas?, nosotros muy bien pero te extrañamos mucho, por ello hemos decidido algo que te sorprenderá.   
Creemos que ya es tiempo de que pases una Navidad con nosotros tú familia, sé que talvez la idea no te agradé mucho pues tenemos   
entendido que habrá un baile de navidad en tú colegio al que estamos seguros deseabas ir pues parecías muy emocionada cuando   
compramos tú nueva túnica de gala, pero ten en cuenta que no pasas las navidades con nosotros desde tú primer año y nos gustaría que lo   
hicieras este año, así que te recogeremos en la estación el 20 de diciembre que tenemos entendido es cuando saldrás de vacaciones. Te   
quieren .  
Papá y Mamá  
PD: Si quieres invitar a Harry y a Ron solo háznoslo saber.  
-Vaya-fue todo lo que pudo decir Ginny ante la inesperada noticia- ¿entonces te iras?   
-No tengo otra opción-le dijo resignada Hermione  
-Pero...¿no te alegra pasar las navidades con tu familia Hermione?-le preguntó desconcertado Harry  
-No es eso, yo amo mucho a mis padres, es solo que ellos no tienen tiempo para mí-dijo afligida  
-¿a qué re refieres?  
-Ambos están siempre trabajando y aunque no quiero admitirlo delante de mis padres, nuestras navidades siempre   
resultan mal, papá o mamá siempre son llamados por algo de última hora o tenemos que acudir a una de esas fiestas   
navideñas de negocios en las que simplemente se olvidan de que estoy ahí presente y yo me quedo sola...sé que ellos   
me aman tanto como yo a ellos, pero al menos aquí no estoy sola  
-Pues invítanos-se oyó decir firmemente al pelirrojo, Harry y Ginny lo miraron asombrados por tal atrevimiento ante   
lo que Ron se pareció dar cuenta de lo que había dicho y se puso totalmente rojo y comenzó a balbucear- quiero   
decir...bueno...tus padres...es que...yo...dijeron...bueno  
-Es cierto-dijo Hermione mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa que provocó que cierto chico pelirrojo se   
sonrojará aún más de lo que ya estaba- así no estaré sola y sería mucho mejor pasar la navidad con ustedes y mis   
padres, ¿qué opinan?, ¿aceptan?-les preguntó a los tres presentes  
-¡Claro!-aceptó inmediatamente Ron  
  
Harry y Ginny no sabían que contestar, si bien era cierto que les gustaría pasar las vacaciones de navidad en casa de   
Hermione también era cierto que se perderían de su primer baile juntos  
-Bueno...a mi tus padres no me invitaron Hermione  
-¡Oh!, Ginny eso no es problema, solo les diré que tú también vienes, a mi madre le encantará conocerte  
-Ah...pues...entonces solo habrá que pedirle permiso a mamá-aceptó la pelirroja  
-Por eso tampoco hay problema, estoy seguro de que mamá aceptará, no le hemos causado ningún problema este año-  
le dijo Ron a su hermana , después se dirigió hacia Harry- ¿y tú Harry?  
  
Harry miró a Ginny quien parecía resignada a perderse el baile pero feliz , después miró a Ron quién no cabía en si   
mismo de felicidad  
-Claro, no creo que Dumbledore me niegue el permiso  
-Entonces ya esta-exclamó Hermione poniéndose de pie- en cuanto salgamos de Transformaciones le escribiré a mis   
padres para informales quienes vamos-después se dirigió a Ginny- ¿crees que Fred y George quieran venir?  
-No lo creo-dijo Ginny sensatamente- ambos están en plan de conquista con sus respectivas parejas  
-¿A sí?, ¿ y quienes son?  
-Angelina y Alicia   
-Ya veo, bueno se nos hace tarde para Transformaciones y a ti Ginny para Encantamientos , vamonos- apuró Ron   
quien parecía sumamente feliz, Hermione lo siguió, Ginny y Harry se retrasaron un poco ...  
-¿Ginny?  
-¿Dime Harry?  
-¿Ya habrá otros bailes cierto?  
-Eso creo-le contestó la pelirroja con la cara tan roja como su cabello  
-¡Chicos vamos!-les apuró Hermione  
-¡Ya vamos!-le contestó Ginny mientras ella y Harry caminaban para alcanzarlos  
  
Se despidieron de Ginny en uno de los pasillos  
-Nos vemos después Ginny  
-Claro  
  
Ginny se dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose a su clase de Encantamientos mientras decía para si misma  
-Sí, ya habrá otros bailes  
  
  
  
  
*_* ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto?, no olviden dejar sus rewievs, por favor.   
  
Nota: Los personajes de Harry Potter incluidos en este Fanfiction son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, etc. 


	2. La Llegada al mundo muggle

Una Navidad Especialmente Diferente  
Por Marlen Gryffindor  
  
Capitulo 2: La llegada al mundo muggle  
  
Sin darse ellos cuenta los días pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaban y pronto llegó el 19 de Diciembre el día en que   
sus vacaciones navideñas comenzarían, Hermione estaba simplemente muy contenta de pasar las vacaciones al lado   
de sus amigos y de sus padres, Ron igualmente y aunque lo negará lo que más feliz le hacia sentir era que pasaría la   
navidad al lado de Hermione y lejos de Víktor Krum y tanto Harry como Ginny ya habían aceptado el hecho de que   
habría que dejar el ser pareja de baile para la próxima navidad.  
Se encontraban ya con su equipaje listo y ellos listos también para dormir en sus respectivos dormitorios, pues sin   
duda el siguiente día sería uno muy largo.  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione fue la primera en despertar, al terminar de vestirse y darse por vencida con su   
cabello, decidió ir a despertar a Ginny pero para su sorpresa ésta ya se encontraba en la sala común junto con Ron.  
  
-Buenos días-saludaron los pelirrojos  
-Buenos días, ¿y Harry?  
-Aún no baja-contestó Ginny  
-Se estaba vistiendo cuando yo bajé-informó Ron  
  
En ese momento escucharon que alguien bajaba las escaleras de los dormitorios, esperaban que se tratara de Harry   
pero desafortunadamente no fue así  
  
-Buenos días Neville-saludó Ginny, quien no tenía idea aún de lo que había pasado unos días atrás pues aunque   
Hermione le contaba casi todo había preferido dejar lo de Neville a un lado y darlo por olvidado  
-Hola, Ginny, Hermione...R..Ron, ¿cómo amanecieron?-saludó visiblemente nervioso  
-Yo en una cama-bromeó Ginny  
-Bien-contestó tímidamente Hermione, Ron solo emitió un extraño gruñido que provocó que Neville saliera corriendo   
del lugar  
-¿pero que te ha hecho Neville, Ronald?-preguntó Ginny  
-Declarársele a Hermione antes que él-se oyó una voz desde las escaleras  
-¡HARRY!-gritaron Ron y Hermione totalmente sonrojados   
-¡Buenos días chicos!...Buenos días Ginny  
-Buenos días Harry  
-Bueno...¿bajamos a desayunar?-propuso Hermione  
-Claro-dijeron los demás  
  
Bajaron al gran comedor, como era de esperarse no había muchos alumnos desayunando, pues la mayoría se quedaría   
para el baile de navidad y aún era muy temprano para levantarse habiendo comenzado las vacaciones el día anterior,   
el desayuno lo compartieron con alumnos de tercero y cursos inferiores que no podían asistir al baile y unos pocos de   
grados superiores; terminaron de desayunar habiendo comido de todo pues en el expreso no podrían más que comer   
golosinas, y se dirigieron al vestíbulo donde esperarían a los carruajes que los llevarían a la estación de Hosmeade,   
no tardaron en llegar así que pronto se encontraban ya en el expreso de Hogwarts:  
  
-Estoy ansiosa por llegar-mencionó Ginny  
-Igual yo-la apoyó Harry- ¿ y tú Hermione?  
-¿Sabes Hermione?, me estado preguntando, dices que tus padres pasan demasiado tiempo en el trabajo, incluso en   
Navidad, ¿acaso el ser dentista es un trabajo tan importante? ¿tan complicado?- quiso saber Ginny, Harry negó con la   
cabeza  
-Me imagino que tus padre pertenecen a alguna asociación importante de dentistas ¿no Hermione?-inquirió Harry  
Hermione no contestó, permanecía callada, distante y absorta en sus pensamientos  
-¿Hermione estas bien?-le preguntó Ron  
-¿eh?-salió la chica de trance- ¿me decías Ron?  
-¿qué pasa?-le preguntó Ginny- ¿estas preocupada por algo?  
-No...por nada...  
-No eres buena para mentir ¿sabes?-le hizo ver Ron- dinos, ¿qué te pasa?  
-Nada, solo pensaba...bueno...olvídenlo   
-¿estas segura de que estas bien?-insitio Ron  
-Sí, Ron, ya te dije que estoy perfectamente bien  
-Pero...es que...  
-¡Vaya hermanito!, por la forma en que te preocupas por Hermione cualquiera podría pensar que te...gus-ta-le dijo   
Ginny recalcando la última palabra.  
  
La reacción que tuvo Ron ante el comentario era la que todos esperaban, aunque esta vez iría demasiado lejos:  
-¡¡¿Qué diablos dices Virginia Weasley?!!  
-¡Oh!, vamos Ron acéptalo, te gusta Hermione-le dijo Harry en tono pícaro, mientras Hermione hacía como que en   
ese preciso momento se había quedado sorda y se mostraba muy interesada en la ventana del compartimiento.  
-¡Ja!, ¡Primero muerto antes de que me guste una sabelotodo como Hermione!-gritó Ron en modo de defensa para   
ocultar lo que realmente pensaba.   
  
Hubo un silencio muy incomodo, Harry y Ginny miraron a Hermione esperando que ésta explotara contra Ron en   
cualquier momento, el pelirrojo se había tapado la boca con las manos sabiendo perfectamente que había ido   
demasiado lejos esta vez; en cierta forma él también esperaba que Hermione comenzará a gritarle pues sabía que   
siempre que comenzaban una pelea la terminaban con reconciliación, pero la reacción de Hermione fue muy diferente   
a la que todos esperaban, la chica se puso de pie y sin decir nada salió del compartimiento con la cabeza gacha, todos   
sabían muy bien que: estaba llorando. Ron no reaccionaba, Ginny y Harry lo miraban sin decir nada.  
  
-¿Soy un cretino verdad?-preguntó finalmente Ron  
-¡sí!-le contestó su hermana poniéndose de pie seguramente para ir en busca de Hermione, Harry permanecía callado.  
-Déjalo-le dijo Ron a Ginny sosteniéndola por el brazo antes de que saliera- Yo voy.  
  
Ginny no dijo nada, tan solo se sentó y dejo que su hermano saliera, Harry suspiró.  
-¿crees que se arreglen?-le preguntó a Ginny cuando el alto pelirrojo ya había salido  
-Eso espero, esta vez mi hermano habló de más  
  
Ron caminaba por el pasillo del tren en busca de Hermione sin encontrarla por ningún lado, abría compartimientos   
preguntando por ella pero solo obtenía respuestas de que nadie la había visto, se sentía mal consigo mismo ¿por qué   
diablos no se había quedado callado?, y el que algunos chicas murmurarán cosas como¿y ahora que le habrá   
hecho? o chicos diciendo pobre tonto al salir de los compartimientos no le ayudaban a sentirse mejor. Finalmente   
había recorrido todo el tren y ni rastro de la chica, se empezó a preocupar, entonces recordó ¡Claro! se dijo a sí   
mismo, regreso por todo el pasillo hasta el último vagón donde había dejado a su hermana y a Harry pero no entró, en   
lugar de eso abrió la pequeña puerta que se encontraba al final del tren y que conducía a un pequeño balcón: Ahí   
estaba Hermione, temblaba sin duda alguna, pero no solo de frío, lloraba.  
  
-Hola-saludó Ron tímidamente.   
  
La chica se viro y miró a Ron de frente, ¿por qué Ron producía ese efecto en ella?, ¿por qué le dolían tanto sus   
palabras?, lo odiaba, no a él, si no lo débil que era ella frente a él pero... ¿por qué?, las palabras aún le retumbaban en   
la cabeza ¡Primero muerto antes de que me guste una sabelotodo como Hermione!, ¡Estúpido Ron! ¿por qué le   
hacía eso?, ella no tenía la culpa de no ser una chica veela como a él le gustaban, ¿tan fea era? ¡No!, varios chicos en   
el colegio le habían demostrado que opinaban lo contrario, varios chicos, menos Ron.  
  
-Hola-le respondió seca y fríamente  
-¿sabes Hermione?...lo..qu...que...dije...no es ...cierto-balbuceo Ron  
-Descuida Ron, al fin demostraste lo que opinas acerca de mí  
  
¡No!, no era así, el pensaba que ella era una chica muy linda, y...y... ¿por qué no admitirlo? ¿por qué no ser sincero   
consigo mismo?, odiaba que cualquier estúpido se le acercara, quería decirle que lo lamentaba, que su boca era más   
grande que su cerebro, que no había pensado lo que decía, que para él ella...ella... era más que su amiga, sí ...esa idea   
la había rondado en la cabeza ya durante meses, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, pero no podía hacer nada, mucho   
menos decírselo a Harry ya que él trataría de hacer algo para unirlos y no quería que eso pasará, pues sabía   
perfectamente que ella no lo veía igual, para ella, él solamente era Ronald Weasley, el tonto pelirrojo que siempre la   
molestaba. No supo como las palabras salieron de su boca:  
  
-No es así  
-¿a no?-preguntó Hermione sarcástica  
-¡No!-le contestó Ron decidido- yo creo...yo...veras...pienso...creo...que tú...eres...-agacho la cabeza, su cara ya no se   
distinguía de su cabello- linda...y....además...lo...Lo siento.  
  
Hermione estaba impactada, ¿Ron disculpándose? Y encima diciéndole que... ¿era linda?, no pudo evitar sonreír, eso   
era más de lo que esperaba.  
  
-Esta bien Ron, te disculpo-le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que Ron le devolvió, le miró a los ojos, esos ojos azules   
que se estaban metiendo en su cabeza cada vez más, pero ¿por qué?  
-Bueno...emm...¿regresamos con Harry y Ginny?, no me agrada dejarlos solos  
-¡Oh! Ron-reaccionó la chica- Harry no sería capaz de hacerle nada a tu hermana  
-¿ y quien dijo eso?, a mí me preocupa lo que Ginny le pueda hacer a mi mejor amigo-le contestó, Hermione sonrió.  
  
Entraron de nuevo en el compartimiento donde se encontraron con un Harry y una Ginny muy risueños y muy   
sonrojados, ambos se alegraron de que tanto Ron como Hermione se hubieran reconciliado.  
Pasaron el resto del viaje comiendo golosinas y jugando snap explosivo y platicando de que era increíble que   
Dumbledore hubiera dejado salir a Harry del colegio después de cómo estaban las cosas con Voldemort, al parecer el   
director opinaba que Harry no corría riesgo alguno en el mundo muggle, que sin darse cuenta ya se encontraban en la   
estación King Cross, atravesaron la barrera del anden 9 ¾ con sus pesados baúles y sus respectivas mascotas;   
Hermione empezó a buscar a alguien con la mirada, a los pocos minutos pareció encontrarlos.  
  
-¡Mamá!, ¡Papá!-gritó emocionada a dos persona que no podían negar el ser los padres de Hermione, un hombre   
maduro de piel clara, grandes ojos marrón oscuro, de cabello rubio y alborotado y con un aire de superioridad como   
el de Hermione, se les acerco, junto con una mujer bajita y delgada, también de aspecto maduro y bonachón, de   
cabello liso y castaño, con unos lindos ojos color miel cuyas facciones de la cara eran sin duda alguna iguales a las de   
Hermione.  
-¡Hermi!-le gritó su madre corriendo a abrazar a su hija  
-Hola niños-saludó el Sr. Granger a los demás para después dar un abrazo y un beso a Hermione- ¿cómo estuvo el   
viaje hija?  
-Bien papá, ¡ah!, ya conocen a Ron y a Harry, y esta es Ginny la hermana menor de Ron  
-¡Hola!-saludaron los tres al unísono  
-Bien pues en marcha-propuso animadamente la Sra. Granger- el auto esta afuera, John ayúdales a los niños con sus   
baúles  
-No se moleste-dijeron Ron y Harry al mismo tiempo  
-Vamos-apuró Hermione  
Salieron de la estación, afuera estaba esperando el auto de los Granger, un auto que Harry reconoció como un muy   
reciente modelo por lo que había visto en alguna de las revistas del tío Vernos, quien decía cosas como demasiada   
ostentosidad no es normal para mi gusto para justificar el no poder comprarlo, y por la expresión de Ginny y Ron,   
ellos también parecían impresionados. Platicaron un largo rato con los Granger, la señora Granger resulto ser una   
copia exacta de él Sr. Weasley en femenino, solo que su curiosidad era respecto a el mundo mágico, el Sr. Granger en   
cambio parecía más serio y tenía un aire de sabelotodo, ahora sabían de donde lo había sacado Hermione, y Ginny   
dedujo que sin duda alguna era un padre celoso pues durante el viaje dirigía extrañas miradas a Ron o a Harry cuando   
éstos intercambiaban alguna palabra con Hermione, después de unos veinte minutos de animada conversación   
Hermione pareció notar algo.  
  
-eh...¿mamá?  
-Dime Hermi  
-¿a dónde vamos?, este no es el camino a casa  
-Pues eso es porque no vamos a casa aún.-le contesto el Sr. Granger  
-¿y adonde vamos?-repitió  
-¡De compras!-anunció la Sra. Granger felizmente  
-¿cómo?  
-Sí hija, pues veras...-comenzó a explicar el Sr. Granger  
-No me lo digas, ya sé-le cortó Hermione- ¿no pasaremos la navidad en casa cierto? ,por eso me imagino que hay que   
comprar algo de ropa ¿verdad?, ¿dónde será la fiesta este año?  
  
Ginny, Harry y Ron la miraron con aprensión, eso era de lo que Hermione les había hablado, seguramente sus padres   
tendrían que asistir a alguna reunión del trabajo.  
  
-Tienes la mitad de razón Hermi-le explicó la Sra. Granger- Sí, si habrá una fiesta realizada por la I.O.I.  
-¿I.O.I.?-preguntó Ron en voz baja  
-Instituto de Odontología de Inglaterra-explicó Hermione  
-Pero...-siguió la madre de Hermione- no será en navidad, la navidad la pasaremos en casa, será en año nuevo y todos   
nosotros asistiremos-dijo señalando al chico de las gafas y a los dos pelirrojos- por eso necesitamos ir de compras  
-Ya veo-finalizo Hermione entre contenta y enfadada  
-Oyes Hermione-le susurró Ginny a la castaña- Tu madre no pensará comprarnos ropa a nosotros ¿verdad?, es decir...   
no queremos molestar ¿sabes?  
-¡Oh! Ginny, no te fijes en eso, si madre se le ha metido la idea en la cabeza nada se la podrá sacar, además, tú o Ron   
no tienen ropa muggle ¿verdad? Y la de Harry....pues...no esta precisamente de acuerdo a la ocasión  
-Pues...sí...pero  
-Nada de "peros" Virginia ¿de acuerdo?  
-Gracias Hermione-le sonrió la pelirroja.  
  
Llegaron a un gran almacén muggle en donde chicos y chicas se separaron, al cabo de unas dos horas el Sr. Granger,   
Harry y Ron se encontraban esperando a las chicas y a la Sra. Granger afuera del almacén, no había rastro de ellas,   
estuvieron una hora más esperando hasta que finalmente aparecieron, la Sra. Granger venía cargada con al menos   
unas diez bolsas mientras dirigía a unas Hermione y Ginny cargadas con cajas que llegaban por arriba de sus cabezas   
bloqueándoles totalmente la vista, los tres corrieron a ayudarlas.   
-¡Mujeres!-espetó el Sr. Granger mientras todos subían al auto para dirigirse a casa de los Granger.  
  
Llegaron a lo que parecía ser un muy agradable barrio, lleno de casas grandes y bonitas, el Sr. Granger se estaciono   
enfrente de una casa color melón de unos tres pisos, tenía un bello jardín lleno de distintos tipos de flores, una cerca   
blanca rodeaba el frente de la casa donde se podía ver una piscina que obviamente por encontrarse en pleno invierno   
estaba vacía, unas sillas para tomar el sol se encontraban a un lado, si Harry, Ron y Ginny se encontraban impactados   
por lo hermosa que era la casa en el exterior al momento de entrar se quedaron sin habla, la casa estaba decorada con   
un estilo rústico y clásico, los recibió lo que parecía ser la mucama, a la que Hermione saludó efusivamente Nana   
la había llamado, cuando le preguntaron a la chica quien era Me ha cuidado desde pequeña y además se encarga de   
la limpiezales dijo, la casa se encontraba dividida en secciones diferentes, el comedor tenía una capacidad para   
doce personas, la sala era grande y espaciosa decorada con montones de jarrones y flores por todos lados, el cuarto de   
la televisión, tenía varios sillones bastante confortables y una inmensa pantalla que según Hermione rara vez se   
utilizaba, la cocina era muy bonita y confortable, el segundo piso parecía ser totalmente ocupado por los padres de   
Hermione, la habitación, una inmensa biblioteca, un hermoso baño y una habitación usada como closet lo ocupaban   
totalmente, en el último piso se encontraba la habitación de Hermione, de un color rosa pastel alternada con toques   
blancos, un hermoso baño en color blanco y dorado se encontraba al fondo, y al lado un closet común y corriente,   
flores por todo el lugar y montones de animales de felpa decoraban el enorme dormitorio.  
-Ginny, tú te quedaras aquí conmigo, Harry y Ron se quedarán en la habitación de huéspedes -les dijo Hermione   
mientras hacía señas a los chicos para que la siguieran.  
  
La habitación de huéspedes contaba con unas camas gemelas, un gran baño y un closet, estaba conectada a lo que era   
una terraza donde una mesa y sillas de jardín se encontraban.  
  
-Bien, Harry, Ron, siéntanse como en su casa ¿de acuerdo?, Ginny y yo los veremos a las 7:00 p.m. para la cena en el   
comedor, iremos a que Ginny se .instalé.   
-De acuerdo "Hermi"-bromeó Ron ante lo que Harry soltó una risita  
-Sin comentarios-les advirtió Hermione empuñando su dedo índice amenazadoramente.  
  
Los chicos asintieron, Ginny y Hermione salieron de la habitación.   
Definitivamente esta sería una navidad diferente a la que estaban acostumbrados.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*_* ¿Qué tal? ¿les gustó?, espero sinceramente que s, de una vez les advierto que el próximo capitulo tal vez tarde un poco más de lo esperado, pero no se preocupen pienso terminarlo antes del 24 de diciembre ( espero que así sea ~_~), ahora quiero agradecer a todos los que me mandaron sus reviews:  
-Lyra  
-Maji Potter: Bueno aún no esta terminado pero aquí esta el segundo capítulo  
-Arwen_Magic16: ¡Escribeme pronto chica!, ya sabes que me interesa mucho tu opinión ¿eh?  
-Mein: Gracias por tus comentarios, mi pareja favorita también es R+Hr (¿no se nota?) y para tu curiosidad aquí esta el segundo capítulo.  
-RupertFan: ¡Ya lo continue!, y tú también sigue con tu historia ¿eh?, la de "Pensandote" esta buenisima.  
-Ly  
-Alicita Potter: No desesperes  
-Acaramelada: ¿cierto verdad?, debieron ir Ron y Hermione solos, pero Ginny no me hizo caso, bueno talvez pase algo entre ella y Harry ¿no crees?  
-CurlsofGold: (me sonrojo) Gracias por tus comentarios.  
-miri-chan : Lo sé mi Ronnie y Hermi simpre se ven lindos juntos. Aún no la termino pero: paciencia.  
-Clau: ¿de verdad crees que narro bien?, me alegró que te haya gustado.  
-Sophie*Aiko :¡Yo también suspiro por Ron! ¿no es lindo?, Tal vez Neville si fue un tanto atrevido, pero: todo se vale cuando te enamoras ¿o no?, gracias por tus comentarios.  
-Gaby-Chan :en un rato de no tener que hacer, vienen las ideas, me alegro que te haya gustado.  
-Princess Leia Skywalker  
-Polgara : ¿pudiste dormir?, dejame decirte que soy una experta en DCAO (modesta ante todo *-*) y tu hechizo me sorprendio, pues me puse a escribir en cuanto recibí tu e-mail. Gracias por tu comentario, espero y me escribas pronto.  
  
Gracias a todos, espero más reviews para tener inspiración y me den animos de ponerme a escribir. ~_ó.  
  
Nota: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling 


	3. Un pequeño cambio

Una Navidad Especialmente Diferente  
Por Marlen Gryffindor  
  
Capítulo 3: Un pequeño cambio  
  
  
  
Los días pasaron más rápido de lo que esperaban en la casa de los Granger, donde el Sr. Granger no quitaba ojo a   
las acciones de los chicos que se encontraban de visita en su casa sobre todo a cierto pelirrojo, que sin darse cuenta   
el veinticuatro de diciembre había llegado y en la casa de la familia Granger el espíritu navideño se sentía al por   
mayor, sobre todo a causa de la Sra. Granger quien un día anterior había pasado la tarde entera sacando cajas y   
cajas de adornos navideños del sótano.   
  
  
-¡Levántate Harry!, ¡Vamos!-insistía Ronald Weasley al chico de ojos verdes quien seguía dormido como piedra  
  
-¿eh?...¿eh?...¿qué pasa Ron?  
  
-Que es hora de levantarse, vamos  
  
  
Harry se sentó en la cama, miró el reloj en la mesita de noche, eran las siete de la mañana ¿qué hacía Ron despierto   
a esta hora?, normalmente era él quien tenía que hacer distintas maniobras para levantarlo.  
  
-¿Qué haces ya despierto, Ron?, esto no es normal-le dijo Harry maliciosamente   
  
-Pues..yo...quiero dar una buena impresión a los padres de Hermione  
  
-¿ah?  
  
-Quiero decir...-al pelirrojo se le había subido la sangre a la cara-este...verás...que...tenemos, ¡sí!, tenemos que dar   
una buena impresión a los padres de Hermione, sí Tú y yo, sí, tenemos eso...nosotros, tú Harry, yo Ron, eso...  
  
-De acuerdo Ron, ya entendí-le sonrío Harry- y dime...querido Ronald Weasley... ¿ya tienes el regalo?- le preguntó   
finalmente el chico de gafas.  
  
  
El chico de ojos verdes sabía perfectamente que Ron ya tenía el regalo de su amiga, y sabía también que tenía que ser algo especial lo que   
estaba preparando pues en las últimas noches Harry más de una vez se había percatado de que el pelirrojo se   
despertaba en las madrugadas, pero sin saber ¿para que? O ¿por qué? lo hacía.  
  
-¿Qué regalo?-le contestó Ron intentando aparentar tranquilidad  
  
-El de Hermione tonto,-le respondió su mejor amigo como si fuera algo totalmente obvio  
  
-¿eh?, ¿yo?, a...a...¿a Hermione?, ¿Hermione, dices?¿Hermione?  
  
-Sí, sí, Hermione, la conoces ¿no?, bajita, ojos marrón, cabello ligeramente ondulado y un tanto rebelde,   
extremadamente inteligente, una voz de mandona que...  
  
-¡No tiene voz de mandona!-defendió Ron a la aludida- quiero...decir-se intentó explicar ante la sonrisa de Harry- es nuestra amiga...y...no deberías...  
  
-Sí, Ron como sea, ¿qué le regalarás?, yo ya tengo pensado en regalarle la última edición de "La Historia de Hogwarts", también tengo el de Ginny y el tuyo  
  
-Sí...-suspiró Ron tristemente- tú le darás un gran regalo y yo...bueno...  
  
-¿A Hermione?  
  
-eh...eh..  
  
-¡Oh!, Ron, sabes que el regalo no cuenta, lo que cuenta es la intención, estoy seguro que a ella no le importará el   
precio-le intento reconfortar Harry- Mira, hagámoslo más fácil, ¿lo tienes o no?  
  
-Sí...pero no ahorré lo suficiente para...  
  
-¿mi regalo? ¿y el de Ginny?  
  
-Exacto-admitió avergonzado- Y no creas que aceptaré que me prestes dinero ¿eh?-le advirtió Ron adelantándose a la oferta de su amigo  
  
-Olvídalo Ron, de todos modos no creo que tuvieras tiempo de comprar algo hoy mismo, mira a mi no me tienes que regalar nada Ron, y si le explicas a Ginny el porque estoy segura que entenderá   
  
-¿Qué le explique qué?-se defendió Ron ante la indirecta de Harry  
  
-Tu sabes...que...Hermione...para ti, bueno...es muy importante  
  
-¡¡Ah no!!!, ¡deja de intentar poner palabras en mi boca Harry Potter!  
  
-¡Oh!,bueno Ron, entonces supongo que es por no dar una mala impresión a los Granger acerca de los Weasley, ¿eh?-se burló Harry  
  
-Eh...¡Sí, eso!, Eso es...  
  
-Entonces estoy seguro de Gin entenderá-le hizo ver Harry al pelirrojo   
  
-¿Gin?, desde cuanto Virginia Weasley se convirtió en ¿Gin?  
  
-Eh...este...-ahora Harry era el sonrojado- eh...verás...  
  
  
Pero Harry no pudo terminar de dar su explicación pues alguien tocó a la puerta  
  
  
-El desayuno esta listo-les anunció la voz de la nana de Hermione  
  
-¡Gracias!-dijo Harry al momento levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño para vestirse-Después hablamos Ron, no me esperes baja tú, yo te alcanzo  
  
-Sí, como sea-le contestó el pelirrojo compadeciéndose de su amigo y evitándole tener que hablar respecto a su hermanita, además ya quería bajar para ver si por casualidades de la vida se encontraba "algo" interesante.  
  
  
  
  
  
-¿Esos chicos porque no bajan?-preguntaba la señora Granger a su hija  
  
-Seguramente aún no se despiertan  
  
-¿Tu crees?  
  
-Sí, así son siempre, sobre todo Ron-le dijo Hermione sonriendo y con la mirada perdida, como si estuviese recordando algo, o a alguien.  
  
-Ah...-suspiró la Sra. Granger al ver la reacción de su hija- y dime...Hermi... a la pelirroja... ¿Ginny?  
  
-Sí mamá, Ginny  
  
-A ella...le gusta Harry ¿cierto?-le preguntó curiosa. A Hermione casi se le cae el tazón de avena que llevaba a la mesa del comedor  
  
-¿Cómo...como..?  
  
-¿Cómo me di cuenta?  
  
-Aja...  
  
-Oh, querida yo puedo notar estas cosas a kilómetros de distancia-contestó con un dejo de picardía en el tono de su voz- dime...¿a ti también te gusta?  
  
-¿a mi?-le preguntó Hermione sorprendida- ¡¡No!!, por supuesto que no  
  
-Ni un ¿poquito?  
  
-¡¡¡No mamá!!!  
  
-Bueno, no te enfades, sabes que tengo que preguntarte estas cosas porque soy tu madre, linda.-se defendió la Sra. Granger. Hermione suspiró.  
  
-Bueno...he de admitir...que...bueno...  
  
-¿Si?  
  
-En mis...en...mis...primeros, años....en mis primeros años de Hogwarts,...pues...me llamaba...un poco la atención-dijo la chica totalmente roja  
  
-¿Y ya no?  
  
-¡No!-declaró firmemente  
  
-¿y por qué?  
  
-Pues...las...cosas han cambiado...ellos dos se gustan mucho...  
  
-¿Ginny y Harry?  
  
-Aja, además yo…bueno…me di...cuenta...de que solo ...era...solo era...admiración...y...de que... hay …para …yo … para mi  
  
-¿Alguien más?  
  
-Eh…  
  
-¡Buenos días!-saludó un chico pelirrojo y de ojos azules entrando al comedor al que Hermione no pudo quitarle la vista de encima, pensativa, su madre lo notó y sonrío para si misma  
  
-Buenos días, Ronald, ¿tienes hambre?-le preguntó la mujer de ojos miel  
  
-No mucha-mintió el aludido, de nuevo adoptando su papel de joven educado y caballeroso- ¿le ayudo?  
  
-Muy amable, pero ya terminamos aquí, ¿por qué no vas y le dices a tu hermana y a Harry que bajen?  
  
-Si señora-respondió muy educadamente dirigiéndose escaleras arriba  
  
  
Hermione le vio irse, pensaba en la pregunta de su madre ¿había alguien?, seguía mirando las escaleras, su madre la miraba sonriente y ella al notarlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¿por qué? No seas tonta, se dijo a si misma Ya sabes la respuesta, ¡Sí!, ya la sabía, aunque ella se negase a aceptarlo en su interior se moría por gritarlo, ese chico pelirrojo había despertado un sentimiento totalmente desconocido hasta entonces en ella, le había quedado casi completamente claro hace apenas unos días; cuando Neville se le había declarado, y ella inconscientemente le contesto que le gustaba alguien más ¿en quien había estado pensando entonces?, la respuesta bajaba en ese   
momento las escaleras de regreso.  
  
-Harry me ha dicho que enseguida baja, y no encuentro a Ginny por ningún lado, ¿sabes dónde esta Hermione?-le preguntó Ron a la chica de ojos marrón sacándola de sus pensamientos  
  
-¿eh?...ah..sí, me dijo que ahora baja, se estaba vistiendo cundo yo bajé  
  
-Bueno, pues comiencen ustedes a desayunar-les dijo la Sra. Granger a los dos presentes- Yo iré a apurar a tu padre Hermi, se le hará tarde para el trabajo  
  
  
Ambos chicos se sentaron en la mesa completamente nerviosos, cada uno enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos, se hizo un silencio incomodo y nada mejoró cuando ambos intentaron tomar la miel al mismo tiempo provocando que sus manos tuvieran un ligero contacto, al notarlo los dos retiraron su mano inmediatamente y la escena habitual de sonrojos se hizo presente.  
  
  
-Tómala tú-le dijo Ron a la chica bajando la vista  
  
-No...to..tómala tú, yo...  
  
-¿Hermione?  
  
-Ya sabes que ese es mi nombre  
  
-Graciosa...¿sabes?  
  
-¿qué?  
  
-Tengo...que...tengo..que decirte algo...  
  
-¿Qué es?  
  
¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?, se preguntó el pecoso a si mismo, si bien era cierto que ya había aceptado sus sentimientos por Hermione, no había pensado en decírselos, ¿entonces? ¿qué hacía? ¿qué le pasaba?, miró a la chica, se sentía tan vulnerable frente a ella, tan valiente y cobarde a la vez, tan estúpido, ¿qué podría ver una chica como ella en alguien como él?, sentía que su boca no le obedecía a su cerebro y aunque se sintiera totalmente cursi pensándolo, sabía que su boca solo estaba obedeciendo a su corazón, necesitaba decirle lo que sentía por ella, no soportaba estar así, la paciencia no era precisamente una de sus virtudes, mas bien siempre se había caracterizado por ser un chico muy impulsivo, como le decía su mejor amigo a veces y él lo único que hacía era ignorarlo, en ese   
momento se dio cuenta de cuanta razón tenía Harry, actuaba sin pensar, actuaba por instinto, pero ¿por qué ahora?  
  
  
-¿Ron?-le llamó Hermione al ver que éste se había quedado extremadamente pensativo-¿me decías?  
  
-¿eh?...no...olvídalo...no..no era ...nada-¡Genial!, por fin pudo conectar su lengua con su cerebro  
  
-¡Buenos días!-saludaron entrando al comedor un chico de gafas seguido por una pelirroja menudita.  
  
-Buenos días-contestaron los sonrojados   
  
  
Desayunaron en silencio, al terminar el Sr. Granger se despidió de su hija, su esposa, de Ginny y a duras penas les dedico una sonrisa forzada a Harry y a Ron, Ginny ayudó a Hermione y a la Sra. Granger con los platos mientrasHarry y Ron veían la televisión, con comentarios continuos como: ¿Cómo se meten ahí, Harry? y ¿Qué es fútbol? de parte del último provocando la desesperación del primero. Al cabo de veinte minutos la Sra. Granger entró seguida de las chicas:  
  
-¿Y bien?, ¿qué piensan hacer hoy chicos?-les preguntó a todos los adolescentes presentes  
  
-A parte de explicarle a Ron que es una televisión, nada mamá-contestó Hermione obteniendo una mirada asesina por parte del pelirrojo, esa mirada que según la chica de ojos marrón tenía especialmente reservada para ella.  
  
-Bien...entonces supongo que podrán ayudarme aquí ¿o no?  
  
-¿A que?  
  
-¿cómo que, a qué Hermi?, hay muchas cosas que hacer antes de la cena, tenemos que poner el pino de navidad, las luces, las coronas, sin mencionar que "nana" necesita ayuda con la cena, además...  
  
-¿Recibiremos visitas?-le interrumpió Hermione sin molestarse en ocultar su enfado  
  
-Pues...tu padre decidió invitar a...  
  
-¡No me digas!-interrumpió de nuevo la chica con un gesto dramático- Amigos del trabajo ¿cierto?  
  
-Pues...sí hija...los Renalddi, ¿los recuerdas?  
  
-Los que conocimos en ...¿Francia?  
  
-Aja..., Clarisse y su esposo se muere por verte, y...Jean-Pierre también-le dijo en tono pícaro  
  
-Ah-fue todo lo que dijo Hermione consiente e intrigada por la mirada que Ron le dirigía en ese momento, quien estuvo tentado a preguntar quien diablos esa ese Jean-Pierre  
  
-¿entonces? ¿me ayudaran?   
  
-¡Ginny y yo no podemos mamá!-dijo bruscamente Hermione, como si se acabará de acordar de algo importante  
  
-Pero si dijiste que no tenían nada...  
  
-¡Lo acabo de recordar mamá!  
  
-¿Qué?   
  
-Ginny y yo iremos a...al... al salón de belleza  
  
-¿qué es eso?-le susurró Ron a Harry  
  
-Después te explicó-fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta  
  
-¿a que van Hermi?  
  
-¡Mamá!...ya sabes...lo que te dije la otra vez...-le dijo Hermione a su madre casi entre dientes  
  
-¡Ah!, ya recuerdo, ¿era hoy?, bueno supongo que a los chicos no les molestará ayudarme ¿cierto?-les preguntó a Ron y a Harry a lo que el pecoso contesto inmediatamente ¡No hay problema!, Harry pensó que el intento de impresionar a su futura suegra por parte de Ron le estaba empezando a disgustar.   
Las chicas se fueron temprano y Ron y Harry pasaron toda la mañana y parte del mediodía ayudando a la Sra. Granger con la decoración de la casa, al terminar los premio con unas deliciosas galletas hechas en casa según ella eran por haber sido tan "excelente" ayuda.  
  
  
-Aquí tienen chicos  
  
-Gracias-respondieron al unísono   
  
-Vaya-suspiró de pronto la Sra. Granger- esas niñas ya deberían estar aquí-dijo consultando el reloj de la cocina  
  
-Supon´o q´ no ta´darán-comentó Harry con la boca llena ante la mirada de indignación y recriminación de Ron, la -Sra. Granger contuvo una risita.   
  
  
El teléfono sonó asustando a Ron quien aún no entendía muy bien para que los muggles querían ese aparato habiendo tantas lechuzas en el mundo, la Sra. Granger corrió a contestar dejando a los chicos en la cocina, al cabo de unos minutos regreso visiblemente enfadada  
  
-¡Vaya!-les dijo a los chicos-¡Los Renalddi no vendrán!, John se pondrá furioso ¿qué haremos con tanta cena?  
Ron no pudo evitar esbosar una sonrisa, por lo menos Hermione no vería al tal Jean-Pierre, quien quiera que fuese ese tipo.  
  
Ahora alguien llamaba a la puerta, de nuevo la Sra. Granger inicio su maratón esta vez con destino diferente, Harry y Ron terminaron de comer y mientras recogían los platos oyeron a la Sra. Granger exclamar:  
  
-¡¡¡Hija!!!  
  
-¿Tan mal me veo?-esa sin duda alguna era la voz de Hermione  
  
Ambos chicos corrieron a la puerta, Harry ya le había explicado a Ron lo que era un salón de belleza y el pelirrojo sentía una enorme curiosidad de ver que le habían hecho a Hermione en ese lugar, mientras obviamente haciendo mucho ruido con sus paso escucharon la voz de Ginny que decía ¡Ahí vienen!, al llegar a la puerta de entrada ni Hermione ni la pelirroja estaban ahí  
  
  
-Se fueron a su habitación-les dijo la mamá de Hermione a los chicos, dejándolos decepcionados y con una curiosidad enorme.  
  
Harry y Ron se dirigieron a la habitación de Hermione en busca del motivo del porque ambas chicas se escondían de ellos, pero todo lo que obtuvieron por respuesta fueron varios ¡Lárguense! y un ¡Nos vemos en la cena!.Los chicos no tuvieron que esperar mucho para poder saciar su curiosidad, a las ocho en punto la Sra. Granger anunció la llegada de su esposo con lo que podían comenzar la cena; tanto Hermione como Ginny quien ante la insistencia de su amiga se había hecho un pequeño cambio, estaban inseguras al bajar pero no les quedo otra alternativa más que hacerlo, cuando ambas llegaron al comedor todos se encontraban ya en el ahí, la reacción que   
causaron fue más de lo que esperaban.  
  
El Sr. Granger pegó el grito en el cielo al ver a su "pequeña" de aquella manera, la Sra. Granger insistía que se veía hermosísima y Harry y Ron se quedaron sin palabras tirando sus cubiertos al suelo, y no era para menos, a pesar de que ninguna estaba peinada diferente a como todos los días ni vestidas para alguna fiesta el cambio era más que evidente, Ginny, se había hecho puesto unos mechones permanentes en color dorado que contrastaban de una manera fascinante con su cabello rojo, se había cortado un poco el cabello, aunque el cambio de la pelirroja no era nada comparado con el de la castaña, Hermione se había cortado el cabello de una manera de puntas asimétricas en capas, lo llevaba ahora completamente lacio y no con sus rizos habitualmente desordenados, y para rematar se lo había teñido de un castaño mucho más claro de su color habitual con unos cuantas mechas rubias, Ron estaba aún con la boca literalmente abierta.  
  
  
-¿Pero que diablos te has hecho Hermione Granger?-exclamó su padre  
  
-Tranquilízate John-le riño su esposa- déjala en paz. El padre de Hermione así lo hizo, aclarándole a la chica que después hablarían.   
  
La cena transcurrió sin ningún incidente fuera de lo normal salvo por unos Harry y Ron extremadamente anonadados quienes no quitaban la vista de encima a las chicas que se encontraban sentadas frente a ellos. Al terminar de cenar la Sra. Granger propuso abrir los regalos ante lo que todos se mostraron de acuerdo pues no faltaba mucho tiempo para que dieran las doce. Todos se sentaron enfrente del árbol de navidad, Harry y Ron al parecer ya habían asimilado el cambio de las chicas, aunque este último no se mostraba de acuerdo con el de la   
pelirroja dando la contraria a Harry.  
  
-Bien, yo los repartiré-anunció la Sra. Granger  
  
-Marie, déjame a mi-le pidió su esposo  
  
-No, John, YO lo haré, este primero es de...-checo la pequeña tarjeta- de Harry para Ginny  
  
La pelirroja se sonrojó al por mayor y solo emitió un tímido Gracias mientras Harry se mostraba extremadamente sonriente al ver la cara de felicidad de la chica cuando abrió su regalo mostrándoles a todos el hermoso reloj con los nombres: Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny grabados en cuatro flechas diferentes, parecido al que tenía en la cocina de su casa solo que de pulsera.   
  
  
-Muy lindo, ahora...-la Sra. Granger volvió a consultar la tarjeta del siguiente paquete- de...Ron para Hermione.  
  
Hermione tomo el paquete radiante de felicidad y Ron la veía expectante, mientras la chica se esforzaba por abrir el regalo una lechuza irrumpió inesperadamente en la sala posándose justo enfrente de una desconcertada Hermione, la Sra. Granger tomo el paquete que el animal llevaba y leyó la tarjeta de lo que obviamente era un regalo  
  
  
-Es para ti linda-anunció no muy contenta- de... Krum, Viktor Krum.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
¿Y bien? ¿Les esta gustando?, les advierto que en este capítulo la inspiración pareció irse a otro lugar, además de que no creo poder cumplir mi promesa de terminar el fic antes del 24, pues me ire de vacaciones al rancho de mi abuela y veo dificil conseguir una computadora allá, así que ...-_-  
Espero y me dejen sus mensajes ¿eh?. ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!  
Nota: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter mencionados en este fanfiction son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.  
  
Ahora bien, quiero agradecer a todos los que me manadron sus eviews:  
  
-Thuringwethil: Por lo visto a ti no te gusto mi fic ¿cierto?, me imagino que eres partidiaria de la pareja H/Hr, ¿en serio tan mal esta mi redacción? ¿y los espacios?, de todos modos gracias por tus comentarios. -_-  
-Agatha L: Gracias por tu review, aquí esta el tercer capitulo, por cierto tu fic esta buenisimo!!!  
-Rose:¿intrigada?, pues lamento dejarte aún más ^_^.  
-Gaby-Chan: Tenía que ser ¿de donde creías que Hermione sacaba para comprar tantos libros?. Gracias, y aquí esta el capitulo.  
-Sophie*Aiko : Definitivamente tus reviws me levantan el animo para seguir escribiendo n_n. Bueno aquí tienes el tercer capitulo, y por cierto no seas egoísta chica ~_ô, hay suficiente Ronnie para todas (O al menos sucficiente para nosotras dos _^).  
-CurlsofGold: Aunque tu digas que de nada, otra vez gracias!!!.Por cierto yo me refería terminar el fic antes del 24, no el capitulo, por lo visto no me di a entender.-_-  
-Ly: Gracias, y aquí esta el tercer capitulo!!  
-JeRu: Espera, mira que tu sabes que a Ronnie no se le da muy bien eso de expresar sinceramente sus sentimientos. Gracias por el review!!!.  
-Arwen_Magic16: ô.ô¿Me estas leyendo la mente?, ¿te metiste a mis archivos? o simplemente sacaste un sobresaliente en adivinación (de seguro le dijiste a la Trelawney que te iba a atropellar un tren o algo así). Gracias por tus comentarios y sigue con tu fic!!!!  
-Ron's Lover: Si!!! R+Hr, 4Ever an ever!!, Me alegro que te este gustando mi fic, Gracias!. 


	4. De hombre a hombre

Una Navidad Especialmente Diferente  
Por Marlen Gryffindor  
  
  
Capítulo 4: De hombre a hombre  
  
  
Ron en ese momento hubiera querido gritar, maldecir y patalear con todas sus fuerzas al estúpido de Krum, ¿le había enviado un regalo a SU Hermione? ¿Qué diablos sería?  
  
  
Hermione dejo a un lado el regalo de Ron sin imaginarse que ese pequeño gesto estaba lastimando de una horrible manera al único chico pelirrojo presente, y tomo el de Viktor, lo desenvolvió lentamente para encontrarse con una pequeña caja negra, la abrió y todos pudieron admirar un hermoso colgante de diamantes con forma de letra "H" que era mirado con cierto desprecio por la Sra. Granger y su marido.  
  
  
Harry por su parte se encontraba esperando el habitual ataque de celos de Ron, pero para sorpresa de él y de Ginny esto no ocurrió sin embargo lo que hizo el pelirrojo, lo dejo aún más sorprendido pues el chico simplemente se levanto se dirigió hacia Hermione, tomo el regalo que él le había dado a la chica y esta había dejado sin abrir, y sin decir nada más se dio media vuelta y se fue a la habitación ocupada por él y por Harry.  
  
-Ron espera-el ojiverde quiso darle álcense a su amigo pero una mano detrás de él se lo impidió tomándole por el hombro  
  
-Déjalo Harry-le susurró Ginny, a lo que Harry como buen chico enamorado obedeció sin protestar sentándose al lado de la pelirroja  
  
-¿Pero que le pasa?-preguntó Hermione atónita, sabía que Ron siempre se molestaba cuando Viktor hacía acto de presencia, no era tonta y sabía perfectamente que eran celos, aunque según ella eran celos de "hermano protector", como hacia con Ginny y Harry.  
Ginny tan solo le dirigió una mirada incrédula a Hermione ¿podría ser más ingenua su amiga?  
  
-Pues yo creo que alguien tiene que hablar con él-dijo el Sr. Granger- Iré yo, y deberías ir tú después jovencita-le dijo a su hija  
  
  
Y así ante la mirada atónita e incrédula de todos, en especial de su esposa, el Sr. John Granger se puso de pie y se dirigió escaleras arriba  
  
  
-No entiendo-le dijo Harry en voz muy baja para que solo Ginny lo escuchará- ¿no era él quien no quería que Ron se le acercará a Hermione? . Ginny tan solo se encogió de hombros  
  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación de huéspedes floreros, cobijas, almohadas y muchas otras cosas volaban estrellándose contra la pared pues eran aventadas hacia esta por Ronald Weasley, un chico extremadamente celoso. ¿Por qué?, no paraba de repetir el pelirrojo, justo estaba en medio de uno de sus insultos hacia cierto búlgaro jugador de quidditch cuando alguien toco a la puerta.  
  
-¡Vete Harry!-gritó el pelirrojo  
-¿Puedo entrar Ronald?-la voz del Señor Granger se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. Ron se quedo de piedra y solo atino a decir un tímido Pase.  
  
  
Ron estaba más que avergonzado, pensaba que seguramente el Sr. Granger estaba ahí para reprimirle por el ruido que hacía y seguramente llegaba a la sala o por haberse portado así de grosero con su hija, cual fue su sorpresa cuando le escuchó decir:  
  
-¿Estas bien Ronald?  
  
-¿eh?  
  
-Que si ¿estas bien?  
  
-Yo...eh..si...sí Señor, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?  
  
-Bueno...pensé que no lo estarías, a mí los celos me hacían enfadarme mucho ¿sabes?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Ahhh-suspiró el padre de Hermione- ¿Sabes una cosa Ronald?, esto es muy difícil para mí  
  
-¿Qué co..qué ... cosa ... señor?  
  
-Esto de mi hija, y los chicos...-hizo una mueca como si la simple idea de Hermione con un chico le aterrorizará   
  
¡Genial!, pensó Ron sarcásticamente, ¿había sido tan estúpido? ¿tan obvio? Hasta el Sr. Granger se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Hermione, seguramente ahora lo golpearía, correría de su casa, o haría algo parecido.  
  
  
-No es fácil ¿sabes?-continuó- Yo aún veo a mi niña como eso....una niña, y luego aparece ese tal "Vicky"-dijo con una mueca de asco, a lo que Ron no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa- Y luego llegas tú...  
  
-y..¿yo?...señor...eh...verá...yo...  
  
-Olvídalo Ronald, no tiene caso ocultarlo, los celos son un muy buen delator ¿sabías?  
  
-Eh...yo...  
  
-Yo también era un hombre muy celoso-le comentó el Sr. Granger- Supongo que ya notaste que Marie y Hermione son idénticas ¿no?  
  
-Eh...sí...sí señor-Ron no se podía encontrar más nervioso  
  
-Bueno...pues ya te imaginarás los pretendientes que tenía Marie, y yo simplemente no podía evitar que los celos se apoderarán de mí, como a ti te pasa ahora Ronald  
  
-Eh...  
  
-He de confesarte una cosa, me agradas más que el búlgaro, lo conocimos en verano ¿te contó mi hija?  
  
-Sí...sí... señor  
  
-Claro que no podía dejar ir a Hermione sola con ese desconocido a un país tan lejano, sus padres no son precisamente la definición de la amabilidad y hay algo en él que no me gusta  
  
-Eh...  
  
-¡Por eso Ronald!, he tomado una decisión  
  
-cu..cu..¿Cuál...señor?  
  
-Ronald Weasley, tienes mi consentimiento  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
-Te prefiero a ti que a "Vicky" y si no me equivocó mi hija también-dijo naturalmente provocando el rostro del pelirrojo se tornara igual que su cabello  
  
-Señor...yo...yo...verá...yo  
  
-¿La quieres Ronald?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-A mi hija ¿La quieres?  
  
-Demasiado señor-dijo tímidamente con la cabeza gacha de la vergüenza y la cara totalmente roja  
  
-Entonces tienes mi consentimiento Ronald, lucha por ella-al momento de decir esto se puso de pie dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Ron y encaminándose hacia la puerta- Ah... y ... Ronald ...  
  
-¿eh?-parecía que por el aturdimiento "eh" era la única sílaba que Ron podía pronunciar  
  
-Esta charla queda entre nosotros ¿de acuerdo?, De hombre a hombre ¿esta bien?  
  
-Sí...señor...de hombre a hombre  
  
Acto seguido el Sr. Granger salió de la alcoba, Ron aún no podía creer que hubiera sostenido esa charla con el padre de Hermione, medito un rato y de nuevo esbozo una gran sonrisa, aunque el recuerdo de Krum aún le producía una punzada en el estomagó decidió preocuparse por eso al día siguiente e irse a la cama.  
En la sala el Sr. Granger enfrentaba un gran interrogatorio, tras decirle a todos que simplemente Ron estaba bien, subió a su habitación para dormir los demás presentes lo imitaron.   
En la habitación de las chicas un par de ojos marrones se resistían a cerrarse y su dueña no hacía mas que dar vueltas en la cama.  
  
  
-Estúpido Ron-se dio por vencida en su intento de conciliar el sueño, miró el colgante que había dejado en mesita de noche- Estúpido Viktor- se sentó en la cama, volteó para cerciorarse si la pelirroja dormía o no- ¿Ginny?  
  
-Mmmm  
  
-¿Estas dormida?  
  
-Ahora no  
  
-¿Sabes? No entiendo a tu hermano-comentó como dando por hecho que su amiga se sentaría y conversaría con ella, la pelirroja así lo hizo  
  
-¿Qué no entiendes?  
  
-¿Por qué se comporta así?  
  
-Antes que nada ¿A ti te gusta cierto?  
  
-¿quién?  
  
-¡Ron!  
  
-Eh...  
  
-Oh, vamos  
  
-¿Soy tan obvia?  
  
-Un poco-rió Ginny- pero mi hermano es el mayor ingenuo del mundo, si no se lo dices jamás se enterará  
  
-Eso ni loca, jamás se lo diré  
  
  
-Por favor Hermione, si esperas que él de el primer paso, te quedarás sentada mucho tiempo   
  
-Por eso mismo, yo sé que él no siente lo mismo-dijo con un dejo de tristeza en la voz- Por eso no puedo decírselo, no podría soportar el rechazo  
  
-Sí serás ciega Granger, mi hermano esta loco por ti   
  
-Sí claro-dijo Hermione sarcástica   
  
-¿No viste como se puso haya abajo?, es obvio que estaba celoso  
  
-Estaba dolido que es diferente-terco Hermione, en el fondo ella también quería creer que Ron estaba celoso por ella, celoso de que alguien más se le acercara, pero no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones ¡Por favor! si así fuera el chico ya tendría que haber hecho algo ¿no?, es decir, viendo que tenía competencia....tendría que haberle confesado a ella lo que sentía, pero no... Ron no había hecho nada por el estilo y eso, según Hermione, solo dejaba en claro que eran celos como los que sentía hacia Ginny, celos de hermano protector - Dolido de que abrí primero el regalo de Viktor que el suyo  
  
-Ese fue un gran error-admitió Ginny sensatamente-supongo que sí le dolió, pero lo que yo vi en la sala eran celos  
  
  
Hermione chasqueó la lengua dándose por vencida, se puso de pie se calzó las zapatillas y la bata dirigiéndose a la puerta  
  
  
-¿A dónde vas?  
  
-Por un vaso con agua  
  
-Sí, claro-le dijo su amiga pícaramente   
  
  
¿Por un vaso con agua?, como no, ella sabía muy bien que al lugar a donde se dirigía no era la cocina, "inconscientemente" sus piernas la llevaron hasta la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes, se sentía culpable por haberse comportado de aquella forma con Ron pues conociendo a este lo más seguro fuese que se hubiera molestado por el incidente del regalo, y quería disculparse.Entro sigilosamente al dormitorio intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a ninguno de sus amigos, ambos dormían placidamente, se acercó hasta la cama donde se observaba una mata de un hermoso cabello rojo y se sentó en la orilla de esta, lo observó y no pudo evitar pensar en lo lindo que se veía dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios, seguramente soñando con la maestra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pensó Hermione. Sacudió un poco al chico y al ver que éste no despertaba se acerco a su oído Ron le susurró para despertarlo provocando que el chico se sobresaltara y se sentará de golpe haciéndola caer de la cama.  
  
  
-¿¡Hermione!? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el chico mirando al suelo y dándole una mano a la castaña para que se levantará   
  
-Oh ya sabes, solo pasaba por el lugar  
  
-Hoy has estado muy graciosa ¿sabes?  
  
-Supongo que gracias  
  
El silencio reino en la habitación  
  
-¿Y bien?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
-Vine a hablar contigo  
  
-Pues habla  
  
-Bueno...-la chica se quedó callada de nuevo  
  
-¿Y?-insistió el pelirrojo  
  
-No me presiones ¿o quieres que me vaya?  
  
-Yo no he dicho eso  
  
-Pero lo estabas pensando  
  
-¿Ahora eres adivina, profesora Trelawney?   
  
-No bromees con eso  
  
  
Ron observó a Hermione, no entendía que hacia esta ahí pero definitivamente no le molestaba en lo absoluto, entonces recordó:  
  
  
-¿Y tu colgante?-le preguntó fríamente  
  
-Lo deje en la habitación ¿por qué?  
  
-No, por nada, es solo que como es de tu adorado Vick..tor, , pensé que no te lo usarías todo el tiempo  
  
-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que él y yo tan solo somos amigos?-Ron no contestó a eso  
  
-¿Quieres abrirlo?-preguntó el pelirrojo de repente  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-Mi regalo, bueno...es tuyo..de mi para ti-dicho esto saco una caja que estaba debajo de su cama, agradeció a dios que estuviera oscuro y Hermione no pudiera ver sus orejas incendiándose   
  
-¿puedo?  
  
-Por supuesto  
  
  
Hermione tomo el paquete y lo desenvolvió con mucho cuidado, dentro solamente para ella estaba lo que parecía ser una bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor, en uno de los extremos de la bufanda perfectamente bordadas lucían las letras "HG". La chica tomo la bufanda y se la puso sonriente sin darse cuenta de que algo cayo al suelo, algo que estaba entre la bufanda doblada, la castaña lo recogió y no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa; además del útil utensilio para soportar el frío de Hogwarts el pelirrojo le regalo un hermoso guardapelo, dentro de él se podía apreciar una fotografía del ahora cuarteto, los Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione de la fotografía se peleaban por entrar en ella. Gracias le dijo Hermione a Ron mientras se colocaba el guardapelo alrededor del cuello, el chico le contestó con una sonrisa.  
  
  
-¿Cómo se ve?  
  
-Perfecto-le dijo Ron casi sin pensar con la mirada perdida en los ojos de la chica- tal como imaginé  
  
  
La chica se ruborizo y Ron al darse cuenta se sintió el ser más estúpido del mundo, cualquiera menos ingenua que Hermione podría haber notado el humo que le salía a Ron por las orejas.  
  
  
-Será mejor que me valla-dijo Hermione después de unos minutos de silencio poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta- Si papá me ve aquí se infartará   
  
-¿Hermione?-le llamó Ron provocando que esta se detuviera en el umbral de la puerta  
  
-Dime  
  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-¿Quién es Jean-Pierre?- Ron al fin expreso una pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza   
  
-¿eh?  
  
-Lo que oíste  
  
-Ah...es...es...un amigo...  
  
-¿Cómo "Vicky"?  
  
-Sí-le contestó Hermione comenzando a irritarse- Como Viktor  
  
-Lo conociste en tú viaje a Francia ¿verdad?  
  
-Sí, papá nos llevo ahí por cuestiones de trabajo, sus padres y los míos se conocen desde hace tiempo  
  
-Eso no lo sabía-bufó Ron visiblemente enfadado  
  
-¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Qué es lo que no sabías?-ahora Hermione ya estaba enfadada por la actitud "inexplicable" del chico  
  
-Nada...solo tú manía por hacer "amigos" internacionales en las vacaciones-los celos de Ron comenzaban a aflorar  
  
-Explícate-le exigió la chica esta vez en un tono más alto  
  
-Olvídalo...es solo que a este paso te veremos con un chico diferente cada vacaciones   
  
-¡¿Estas insinuando que yo...?!  
  
-Yo no insinuó nada, solo digo lo que veo  
  
-Me estas llamando...me estas llamando...  
  
-¡Yo no te estoy llamando de ninguna manera!  
  
-Prácticamente me llamaste....-Hermione no se molestó en terminar la frase se limitó a salir de la habitación hecha una furia dando tremendo portazo que seguramente había despertado a todos en la casa.   
  
  
Ron se metió en la cama para intentar dormir, algo que seguramente no lograría, ¿Por qué siempre tengo que abrir mi bocota? dijo en voz alta.  
  
  
-Por que eres un tonto-le dijo Harry que se había despertado a causa de los gritos de Hermione y el portazo también de ésta  
  
-¡¿Estabas escuchando?!  
  
-No todo, solo la parte donde la llamaste...  
  
-¡¡Yo no la llame de ninguna manera!!  
  
-¿... Mujer fatal?-bromeó Harry  
  
-Duérmete Potter-finalizo Ron, definitivamente su amigo tenía razón esa noche había sido un tonto.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
¡Encontre una computadora!, mi hermoso primo trajo su computadora portatil ¿no es genial?, tal vez el proximo capitulo si se trade un poco más,( y tal vez sea el último ;_; recuerden que yo dije que sería un fic corto) pues no me deja usarla mucho.  
¿Y les gustó?, recuerden que espero sus reviews ¿eh? para darme animos y poder seguir escribiendo. ¡Felices Fiestas!. Atte. MarlenGry   
  
  
No se me podía olvidar, darle las gracias a todos los que me mandaron sus reviews:  
-glamb_potter: Ya lo continue  
-Gaby-Chan : Lo sé, ese "Vicky" arruinando las cosas. Gracias por tu review.  
-Agatha L : Gracias por tus comentarios, de todos modos Viktor no será quien se interponga en este fic ¡Rayos ya hable de más!-_-  
-arwen-magic16 : Thank you!! amiga, no te pongas triste por tus notas ¿eh?, cuidate mucho y sigue con tu fic!!! ya sabes: R+Hr 4Ever ^_^  
- Polgara : Ya merito viene lo que pides ¡Otra vez hablando de más!-_-, Gracias por tu review  
-Sophie*Aiko : Por lo visto todo mundo odia a Viktor, pero bueno teniendo a Ron ¿a quien diablos le interesa Krum?. Gracias!!  
-Ly: Aquí esta   
-Minaro: No te preocupes "Vicky" nada que ver aquí  
-Rupert Fan: Aquí esta el capitulo, tu también continua con tus fics que todos estan buenisimos ¿eh?, Gracias. R+Hr 4Ever  
  
Y bien son todos, a los que leen el fic y no dejan review gracias también, pero de todos modos, no sean malitos y:  
¡Dejen review! 


	5. ¿Y por qué no?

Una Navidad Especialmente Diferente  
Por Marlen Gryffindor  
  
  
Capitulo 5: ¿Y por qué no?  
  
  
  
-¿Entonces eso le regalo?  
  
-Sí-afirmo contenta la pelirroja- El guardapelo es bellísimo, de seguro y estuvo juntando todo el verano para poder comprarlo, y la bufanda... no esta exactamente bien hecha, pero si la hizo el mismo ... no se puede pedir más  
  
-¿Ronald sabe tejer?  
  
-Sí señora Granger, mi hermano y yo cuando pequeños éramos los únicos que ayudábamos a mamá cuando ella tejía, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que aprendiéramos, además Harry me corroboró que Ron pasaba las noches en vela, lo más seguro es que fuese para terminarla a tiempo  
  
-Me sorprende  
  
-A mí más, él nunca había tejido nada para nadie  
  
-Eso solo confirma mis sospechas  
  
-Y las mías- ambas se miraron y soltaron una sonora carcajada  
  
-Ay... Ginny-suspiro la madre de Hermione- Solo espero y se les pase pronto el enojo, aún no entiendo porque están así ¿tu sabes?  
  
-No, Hermione no me lo ha querido decir y Harry dice no saber nada pero estoy segura de que miente   
  
-Buenos días-saludo una somnolienta chica entrando en la cocina  
  
-Buenos días-saludaron las presentes  
  
-¿Dormiste bien hija?  
  
-Sí... ¿y papá?  
  
-Se fue desde temprano  
  
-Ya veo  
  
  
Los chicos bajaban las escaleras platicando animadamente  
  
-¿entonces recibiste carta de Fred y George?  
  
-Sí, al parecer a Fred le están saliendo las cosas muy bien con Angelina  
  
-¿Y George?  
  
-¿Me creerías si te digo que es tímido?  
  
-No  
  
-Yo tampoco lo creía, pero eso es lo que dice la carta  
  
-Y...de...  
  
-No te preocupes Harry, al parecer no ha habido problema alguno con ya-sabes-quien, pero dicen que las medidas de seguridad siguen igual de estrictas  
  
-Ah, a tus hermanos han de gustarle mucho esas medidas ¿eh?  
  
-Ni que lo digas-entraron en la cocina-Buenos días-los dos adolescentes saludaron   
  
-Buenos días  
  
  
Harry y Ron se sentaron y comenzaron a desayunar, el chico de gafas no tardo ni dos segundos en comenzar una muy animada plática con Ginny, la Sra. Granger salió de la cocina para hacer una llamada telefónica, así que como era de esperarse el silencio entre la castaña y el pelirrojo se hizo presente, estaban a 31 de diciembre por lo que habían pasado ya varios días y ambos no se dirigían la palabra desde la noche de navidad.  
  
  
-Eh...Hermione-comenzó Ron  
  
-No tengo hambre-se levanto de pronto Hermione interrumpiendo al chico- Ginny te espero en la habitación- y sin decir nada más se fue  
  
-¡Ron!-exclamo la pelirroja enfadada  
  
-¿Qué?   
  
-Achh-dicho esto la chica presente desapareció rumbo a las escaleras  
  
-Deberías hacer algo-le reclamo Harry a su amigo visiblemente enojado  
  
-Tu solo te molestas porque "Gin" se fue también  
  
-Hablo en serio Ron ¿hasta cuando piensan estar así? ¡Pídele disculpas!, y yo que creía que as cosas entre ustedes habían cambiado un poco este año, pensé que ya se llevaban mejor  
  
-Yo también lo creía, en realidad creo que solo fue porque tú nos abandonas muy seguido, ya sabes por estar con mi hermana, tuvimos que pasar mas tiempo juntos nosotros dos, y ...ya sabes, pensé que las cosas habían cambiado, que nos conocíamos mejor...-dijo el chico Weasley pensativo  
  
-Ya te dije Ron, solo pídele disculpas-insistió Harry, pasando por alto los comentarios delatores de su amigo  
  
-¿Y crees que no lo he intentado?, tú lo viste, cada vez que me acerco a ella sale corriendo  
  
-Bueno al menos admites que fuiste un tonto y tú tienes la culpa  
  
-Gracias amigo-le dijo Ron sarcásticamente   
  
  
En la habitación de las chicas  
  
  
-¿No crees que ya fue suficiente?  
  
-No  
  
-Hermione tú no lo dejas explicarse  
  
-¿Y que tiene que explicar?, ya explico suficiente la otra noche ¿no crees?  
  
-Testaruda-finalizó Ginny tirandose en la cama y dándose por vencida  
  
  
Hermione saco uno de sus tantos libros y se dispuso a leer mas no podía concentrarse ¿por qué?, lo único que sabía es que sus pensamientos estaban puestos en cierto cabello rojo y un par de hermosos ojos azules que en ese momento debían encontrarse posados sobre el televisor de la planta baja. Se sentía mal por tratar así a Ron, pero sus palabras realmente le habían dolido cada una de las que había dicho y bueno... no dicho también; y ella de tonta pensando que las cosas con él ya habían cambiado. Ese era el efecto que tenía el chico en ella, todas sus palabras le afectaban, un efecto al que ya había empezado a acostumbrarse, y como siempre para no verse débil ante él tenía que mostrarse a la ofensiva, darse su lugar, demostrarle que las cosas con ella no iban a ser tan fáciles, un momento ¿Qué cosas Hermione? susurró para si misma El no siente lo mismo  
  
  
-¿dijiste algo?  
  
-No, nada  
  
-Ah... ¿a que hora será?  
  
-¿qué cosa?  
  
-La fiesta...esa a la que tenemos que ir  
  
-Comenzará a las ocho, tenemos todo el día para arreglarnos, te dejaré despampanante para que Harry se quede sin habla cuando te vea-le dijo Hermione maliciosamente   
  
-Ja, ja, ja-río sarcástica su amiga pelirroja- ¿Y que me dices tú? ¿Qué harás para que mi hermano se deslumbre?  
  
-Yo no tengo que hacer nada para deslumbrar a nadie y mucho menos a tu hermano  
  
-Aja, voy abajo por una fruta, me quede con hambre por seguirte  
  
-Nadie te lo pidió  
  
-Malagradecida  
  
-Es broma, tu sabes que...  
  
-...soy tan buena amiga- completó, acto seguido Ginny salió de la habitación dejando a Hermione pensativa  
  
  
¿Y porque no?, ¿Por qué no mostrarle a Ron de lo que se estaba perdiendo? Ya una vez lo había hecho, con el maquillaje, peinado adecuados y el vestido que su madre le había regalado no sería precisamente una misión imposible.Aunque pensándolo bien no solo tenía que sorprenderlo con su apariencia, también tenía que cambiara su actitud hacia con él, siendo sincera consigo misma no trataba al pelirrojo de la mejor manera y seguramente lo único que estaba logrando era espantarlo, de ahora en adelante las cosas cambiarían.  
Si el chico Weasley no se fijaba en ella, ella lo obligaría.  
  
  
La mañana paso mas rápido de que los Gryffindors esperaban dando paso a una fría tarde de diciembre, para las 6:30 el Sr. Granger arribo a la casa encontrándose con su esposa quien le dijo que las chicas ya estaban alistándose ¿Ya? pregunto Pero si nos iremos a las ocho, como según el padre de Hermione aún faltaba una eternidad para la hora de marcharse decidió unirse a los chicos en la "difícil" tarea de sentarse frente al televisor.  
  
  
-Hola Ronald, Harry, ¿Qué están viendo?-saludo afectuosamente, desde que había tenido aquella charla con Ron la noche de navidad, el Sr. Granger se portaba mucho más amable con ambos  
  
-Deportes-respondió Ron con la vista fija en el aparato, a quien como buen hombre muggle o mago solo le fueron necesarios unos cuantos días enfrente de la "tevelisión" como solía llamarla, para hacerse adicto al aparato muggle.  
  
-Ah  
  
  
Pasaron cerca de una hora viendo a un montón de hombres golpearse sin motivo aparente corriendo detrás de una pelota, derribándose unos a otros por conseguirla, ese deporte llamado fútbol; hasta que el Sr. Granger consultó su reloj y decidió que ya era hora de alistarse para el baile de fin de año. Así que literalmente se llevó a los chicos a rastras hasta el cuarto de huéspedes donde en menos de veinte minutos se vistieron y "peinaron" para bajar corriendo y posarse de nuevo en el cuarto de la televisión comenzando una batalla campal entre ellos por el dominio del control remoto.  
  
  
La hora de marcharse había llegado, todos se encontraban esperando en la sala a Hermione y a Ginny quienes ya se habían demorado más de la cuenta, el Sr. Granger caminaba de un lado a otro totalmente desesperado, Ron se encontraba hundido en uno de los sillones con una gran mirada de aburrimiento, Harry se frotaba los ojos mientras sostenía sus gafas en una de sus manos recargado al pie de la escalera, la Sra. Granger, quien había bajado hacia media hora, estaba más que desesperada pero intentaba infundir paciencia en los demás, pareció desistir de su intento y finalmente gritó:  
  
  
-Chicas, bajen ¡Ya!  
  
  
Unos pasos se escucharon en las escaleras y por ellas apareció una chica pelirroja que dejo sin habla a cierto ojiverde provocando que las gafas de este cayeran al suelo y él no siquiera se molestase en recogerlas, el propósito de Hermione de dejar a Harry sin habla había funcionado, Ginny lucía despampanante llevaba un vestido rojo que hacía juego con su cabello, de escote "v" mostrando solo lo necesario, el escote de la espalda del vestido era similar al de enfrente pero más pronunciado, largo hasta el piso y bastante ceñido al cuerpo, unos pequeños bordados de flores brillaban en la parte inferior donde lucían unas hermosas sandalias de bajo taco no quería verse más alta que Harry en caso de ser invitada a bailar, el peinado de Ginny era bastante sencillo pero la hacia lucir hermosa, se había ondulado el cabello en unos graciosos rizos, lo sostenía fuera de su cara con dos pequeñas pinzas en forma de rosa, aretes y collar a juego con   
el vestido; un regalo de Fred y George aquella navidad seguramente pensando en los colores de Gryffindor, el maquillaje era perfecto cortesía de la señora Granger.  
  
  
-Te..te..ves..hermosa Gin  
  
-Gracias Harry, tú también-Ginny se agacho y recogió algo del suelo- Toma tus gafas, se te han caído  
  
-¿qué gafas?, ¡AH¡,sí gracias Gin-dicho esto Harry no pudo apartar su vista de Ginny  
  
-¿Y Hermi?-preguntó la Sra. Granger  
  
-Ya baja-respondió la pelirroja  
  
Acto seguido se escucharon unos pasos provenientes de la escalera todos a excepción de Harry voltearon su vista y ver bajar a una Hermione que deslumbro al menor de los varones Weasley provocando que éste diera un salto del sillón donde se encontraba y corriera al final de las escaleras empujando a su mejor amigo en el trayecto quien ni siquiera lo noto, ¡Y no era para menos!, Hermione aquella noche llevaba un vestido negro de strapless, largo hasta el suelo, el vestido era ceñido hasta debajo del busto después marcado por una cinta negra caía abriéndose esplendorosamente hacia el piso, Un hermoso y largo moño de seda negra opaca, contrastante con la brillante tela del resto del vestido, caía en el escote de la espalda de Hermione el cual era poco pronunciado, el peinado de la chica también era sencillo pero elegante, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y completamente liso a excepción de las mechas rubias las cuales habían sido marcadas en ondas, las puntas asimétricas lucían hacia fuera resaltando el nuevo corte de cabello de Hermione, unas hermosas sandalias negras curiosamente de taco alto, eran las que llevaba la chica esa noche. El maquillaje había estado a cargo de la Sra. Granger también además para sorpresa de su amiga llevaba el guardapelo que el menor de los varones Weasley le había regalado algo que éste no noto  
  
  
-Te ves hermosa hija ¿cierto John?   
  
-Si, claro-dijo al parecer no muy convencido de que su "nenita" anduviera vestida así- Bueno vámonos  
  
-¿Hermione?-Le llamo Ron justo antes de que la chica saliera por la puerta tras haberse puesto el abrigo pues era una noche bastante fría  
  
-¿Dime?-le contestó la chica sonriente algo que sorprendió al pelirrojo y lo intimido aún más  
  
-Te..te..te..ves..muy..muy...bonita, si eso....bonita-el chico se había sonrojado en sobre manera  
  
-Gracias, tú también- le dijo y era cierto aunque tanto Harry como Ron iban vestidos con unos trajes muggles comunes ambos habían comprado con la ayuda del señor Granger colores que combinaban con los ojos de cada unos lo que para las chicas los hacía verse mejor que nunca.   
  
-¿vamos?-sorprendiéndose a si mismo Ron le ofreció el brazo a Hermione  
  
  
La chica le miro extrañada, se había propuesto a si misma cambiar con el pelirrojo y sorprenderlo pero nunca creyó que surtiera efecto tan rápidamente. Tomo el brazo del pelirrojo y le dijo:  
  
  
-¿Por qué no?, vamos.  
  
  
Dicho esto ambos salieron de la casa rumbo a la fiesta de año nuevo.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
¿Qué les pareció?, se que me retrase mucho con este capitulo (-_-) pero entiendan las fiestas y todo eso... ^_^ (además como no estoy en mi casa, ya se los había dicho y mi primo no me deja mucho su computadora u_u y tampoco he tenido mucha ispiración ultimamente)  
Les anticipo que el próximo capitulo será el último,(ahora si es cierto, lo que pasa es que me di cuenta que si dejaba todo como quería en un principio me quedaría demasiado largo y ustedes se aburrirían leyendo mi fea historia) No olviden POR FAVOR mandarme sus reviews para que me   
den su opinión ¿eh?, recuerden que buenas o malas son bien recibidas (de preferencia buenas -_-) .   
  
¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!. Atte. MarlenGry.  
  
  
Gracias por los reviews!!!  
-Agatha L : Un 1000000 de gracias chica en serio que tus reviews siempre me levantan el animo, me gustaria conocerte mejor si tu quieres, escribeme a: marlen_girl@yahoo.com.mx ¿vale?.   
-carito-weasley : Gracias por lo de lindo  
-Princess Leia Skywalker: No te preocupes todo se soluciona, aunque ... Gracias!  
-Ron's Lover: ¿tonta? No eres para nada tonta al contrario un millón de gracias por tus reviews, me algra mucho que te este gustando el fic ^_^, si quieres escribeme a marlen_girl@yahoo.com.mx para conocerte mejor, me encanta conocer a gente que le gusta esta hermosisma pareja. Gracias!!!  
-Alicita Potter : ¡no te mueras! Ya esta el capitulo. Gracias por tus comentarios.  
-Mery: No continuara por mucho más tiempo como pides, pero aqui esta el capitulo, Gracias por tu review!!!!!  
-Sophie*Aiko : Thank you, Thank you, lo sé Harry interrumpiendo ¿verdad?, gracias de nuevo y sigue pronto con tu fic!!!!  
-Polgara :Pues ya ves mi primo no se esta portando bien en esta navidad _, ya te informare de mi complot contra el para que me mandes algunas ideas ¿eh?, Gracias por el review y por cierto, lo mejor es para el final recuerda!!! ^_^.   
-Rupert Fan: Ya lo seguí, tu siguele con los tuyos!!  
-acaramelada : ^_^ A mi también me encanta!!! ¿sera porque yo la escribo? . Un monton de gracias!!!  
-JeRu: gRaCiAs!!!  
-Inu_Yasha: No me mates plis!!! o_O. Ya esta aquí el capitulo.  
-arwen-magic16: lo mejor para el final ¿eh?, un monton de gracias amiga y se te perdona que no pongas a R+Hr en tu historia siempre y cuando sigas a tu corazón y sigas escribiendome y siendo tan maja como eres ¿vale?, perona que no te he escrito, ya te contare como me ha ido en mis vacaciones he tenido de cada incidente, T.T, con decirte que hasta he sido perseguida por una vaca, pero eso es otra historia. Gracias por tus comentarios de mi fic, ¿y donde esta el siguiente capitulo del tuyo?. 


	6. Año Nuevo

Una Navidad Especialmente Diferente  
Por Marlen Gryffindor  
  
  
  
Capitulo 6: Año Nuevo  
  
  
  
  
  
Llegaron al lugar de la fiesta con bastante retraso aproximadamente a las 9:00, el Sr. Granger entrego las llaves del auto al joven del "valet parking" al llegar a la puerta pudieron vislumbrar un gran letrero que decía: "Bienvenidos miembros de la I.O.I", entraron unos más nerviosos que otros, él salón en él que se llevaría acabo la fiesta era en realidad muy bonito: estaba decorado con grandes espejos en donde se suponía debería haber paredes, alrededor de todo el salón brillaban muchas pequeñas luces en el contorno de los espejos, en lo más alto de las paredes se veían grandes flores y hojas de metal que brillaban a la luz de un gran candil de cristal que colgaba en medio del gran salón, decenas de pequeñas mesas circulares con capacidad para unas diez personas cada una rodeaban la pista de baile alumbradas cada una por velas de distintos colores en el centro de las mesas, una banda de música tocaba en una esquina unas piezas   
lentas, al lado de esta se podía ver una grandísima mesa de buffet con los más exquisitos platillos, muggles por supuesto, existentes.  
  
Guiados por un anfitrión se dirigieron a una de las mesas, los señores Granger no tardaron en irse a saludar a varios de sus conocidos dejando a los cuatro adolescentes solos. Ginny y Harry no tardaron en enfrascarse en una muy animada conversación y como era de esperase el silencio se hizo presente pues ninguno de los otros dos hablaba, aunque esta   
vez no era voluntario el silencio, cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Hermione estaba analizando su comportamiento hacia con el chico pelirrojo y este el comportamiento de la chica aún no entendía que la había hecho cambiar de actitud hacia con él aunque solo había sido al salir de la casa ¡Que lo partiera un rayo si ella no lo veía de una manera diferente! Tal vez...  
  
  
-¡¡Ron!!  
  
-¿eh?  
  
-Te decía que si me acompañas por unas bebidas-le dijo su amigo de gafas  
  
-¿Qué? ¡Ah!, sí claro vamos   
  
  
Las chicas se quedaron solas y Ginny no tardo en interrogar a su amiga  
  
  
-Y bien Hermione ¿por qué el cambio de actitud?  
  
-¿A que te refieres?  
  
-Todos notamos que saliste de tu casa y llegaste aquí del brazo de mi hermanito-le dijo con picardía en el tono de voz  
  
-Sigo sin entenderte  
  
-Como quieras, pero me alegro por ti, ya decía yo que tarde o temprano alguno de los dos tenía que tomar la iniciativa y para ser sincera estaba casi segura de que serías tú...porque mi hermano...  
  
-Ginny...  
  
  
Pero Hermione ni siquiera pudo empezar a recriminarle a la pelirroja su falta de discreción porque fue interrumpida por una voz solamente familiar para ella .  
  
  
-"Hegmione"-se escucho la voz de un chico detrás de ella  
  
  
Hermione se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un chico alto aunque no más que Ron, delgado pero no tan bien formado como Ron, de unos ojos azules no tan profundos como Ron, cabello rizado totalmente diferente al lacio de Ron de un color castaño casi rojo no tan rojo como el de Ron, Eres patética se dijo a si misma al darse cuenta de cómo comparaba a Jean-Pierre con Ron. Ginny por su parte estaba sorprendida del parecido del chico con su hermano.  
  
  
-Hola Jean-saludo intentando parecer animada, mientras el chico tomaba asiento  
  
-Hola "Hegmione"-la saludo con un beso en la mejilla, después noto la presencia de la otra chica- y Hola...  
  
-Virginia Weasley-se presentó la pelirroja  
  
-Un "placeg"-también intento saludar a Ginny con un beso en la mejilla, pero solo quedo en el intento pues un chico de gafas había llegado y se hizo escuchar  
  
-¡Hola!-saludo Harry "animadamente" apartando a Ginny del recién llegado- ¿Tu eres...?  
  
-Jean-Pierre Renalddi, mucho gusto-saludo el fránces  
  
-Harry Potter y el es mi amigo...  
  
-Ronald Weasley-interrumpió el pelirrojo fulminando con la mirada al chico   
  
-¡Ah!, debes de "seg" el "hegmano" de esta "encantadoga" jovencita, ¿Amigos del colegio "Hegmi"?-La chica solo asintió sonriendo  
  
-Sí, es mi hermana y el es Harry su...su...  
  
-Amigo-terminó Ginny con una sonrisa, Harry la miró dolido  
  
-Entiendo-rió el francés  
  
-Ginny ¿podemos hablar?-preguntó Harry bruscamente tomando a Ginny del brazo y llevándosela a donde no pudieran escucharlos  
  
-"Hegmi" déjame decirte que esta noche te ves "hegmosa"  
  
-Gracias tú también te ves muy bien, dime Jean y ¿tus padres?  
  
-Debes "estag" saludando a alguien, acabábamos de "llegag" cuando te vi a lejos, "ahoga"que "gecuegdo"deje a lo "pobge" de mi "prgima" sola-se puso de pie- "ige" a "buscagla" "paga" que la conozcas, enseguida vuelo  
  
-Tomate tu tiempo-le dijo Ron sarcástico  
  
  
Hermione se volvió hacia el pelirrojo visiblemente molesta, lo último que necesitaba según ella eran los celos de "hermano mayor" de Ron  
  
-¿Y ahora qué?  
  
-¿Qué hice?  
  
-Serás grosero-se cruzó de brazos molesta   
  
  
Ginny y Harry regresaron en ese momento, ambos sonrientes, y para sorpresa de los chicos en la mesa, tomados de la mano. La pelirroja se sentó al lado de Hermione Me tienes que contar todo le dijo mientras Ron interrogaba a su mejor amigo, aunque ella ya sospechaba lo que había sucedido, de nuevo a Harry le había ayudado el sentirse amenazado por otro chico para actuar, lo cual solo ayudaba a confirmar los pensamientos de Hermione: Si Ron en realidad sintiera celos porque ella le gustase, debería de actuar igual que Harry, o al menos ¡Actuar!.  
  
  
-"Gegrese"- el francés había vuelto, pero esta vez acompañado por una rubia de ojos verdes, cabello lacio, alta y delgada de unos quince años, justo como volvían loquito a Ron y justo como Hermione las odiaba.-Ella es mi "prgima" Shirley Renalddi  
  
-Mucho gusto-saludo la susudicha, sentándose al lado de un muy entusiasmado Ron que no tardo ni dos segundos en presentarse, Ginny y Hermione hicieron lo mismo, pero cuando la el chico ojiverde estaba a punto de presentarse la rubia exclamó- ¡¡"Eges" "Hagui" "Potteg"!!  
  
  
Todos la miraron sorprendidos, Ginny inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada enfadada a Harry que claramente decía ¿de donde rayos la conoces?, Hermione y Ron se miraron uno al otro sin comprender y Jean-Pierre interrogaba a su prima acerca de Harry.  
  
  
-¿Es él?-se le oyó decir  
  
-Sí  
  
-Disculpa-llamó Ginny bruscamente- ¿De donde conoces a Harry?  
  
  
Esa era la pregunta que todos se hacían, Shirley finalmente contestó:  
  
  
-Lo conozco "pog" una amiga, "Fleug" ¿la conocen?, me ha hablado mucho de ti "Hagui"  
  
-Por supuesto que la conocemos –contestó animadamente el menor de los varones Weasley, si las miradas mataran este hubiera caído muerto ante la mirada de Hermione.- ¿Van al mismo colegio?-aventuró Ron totalmente sorprendido, igual que los demás  
  
-Sí, bueno íbamos, ella ya no esta en Beuxbatons  
  
-No da clases en nuestro colegio-Ron estaba que derramaba encantos, mientras miraba a Hermione de soslayo, como esperando alguna reacción de la chica  
  
-Entonces todos ustedes van a "Hogwagts"  
  
-Sí-de nuevo el pelirrojo, Hermione estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, si Ron se iba a comportar así, dos podían jugar el mismo juego  
  
-Entonces Jean, tu eres...  
  
-No "Hegmí", pero supongo que tú sí eres...  
  
-Aja  
  
-¡Cielos!-el chico parecía realmente sorprendido y encantado con la idea- Estas llena de "sogprgesas"-guardó silecio como si estuviera pensando algo importante- "Tengde" hijos magos o "brgujas"-exclamó al fin emocionado, sorprendiendo a Hermione quien abrió mucho los ojos, Ginny y Harry soltaron una risita y Ron escupió el refresco que estaba bebiendo.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!-gritó el pelirrojo ya perdiendo toda su paciencia  
  
-Ron, estaba bromeando-le intento calmar Harry  
  
-Bueno mi "quegida" "Hegmí" ¿Bailamos?- La música había comenzado a sonar mientras algunas parejas se ponían de pie y al parecer Jean-Pierre no pensaba perder el tiempo  
  
-Eh...-La chica no pudo contestar, el francés ya se la había llevado  
  
  
Ginny y Harry se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la pista de baile, Ron observaba a Hermione bailar con Jean-Pierre mientras Shirley hablaba algo que él no escuchaba, pasaron cerca de media hora bailando otra media hora más, eran ya las 11:45 y Hermione no había regresado, la gente comenzaba a preparar copas y vasos para recibir el año nuevo, una tradición que ambos Weasley conocían ya que también se celebraba en el mundo mágico, Ginny y Harry se acercaron a la mesa después de una hora de haber estado "desaparecidos" Shirley ya se había ido y dejado solo a Ron a quien sinceramente no le importaba. Los señores Granger se acercaron a la mesa con unas copas.  
  
  
-¿Dónde esta Hermi?-preguntó la señora Granger, Ron señalo hacia la pista de baile donde todavía tenía la vista clavada- Oh, ya veo-dijo no muy entusiasmada, el Sr. Granger miro a Ron, se acercó a él y le dijo en voz baja  
  
-¿Recuerdas nuestra charla?  
  
  
Ron pareció reaccionar, ¿por qué iba a permitir que este desconocido le robara a SU Hermione?, si Ginny hacia unos días le había contado que Hermione no sentía nada por Krum y ya lo había aclarado con el búlgaro por medio de una carta, ¿de que derechos gozaba este nuevo chico? El la conocía mucho mejor que él, él estaba mucho más tiempo con ella, él la amaba mucho más que nadie, no podía permitir tal cosa, ¡No señor! Era hora de actuar, de dejar de ser el tímido y tonto Ron que todos conocían.   
  
  
Se dirigió hacia la mesa de buffet con paso decidido y firme donde Hermione ya se encontraba sosteniendo una copa al lado deJean-Pierre, eran las 11:58 y todos estaban listos para recibir el año nuevo.  
  
  
-Hermione tenemos que hablar-le dijo tomándola del brazo  
  
-Espera Ron, ya casi son las 12:00  
  
-No puedo esperar  
  
  
Se la llevó del brazo dejando a un francés visiblemente molestó a las 11:59  
  
  
-Ron ...-se saltó molesta- ¿pero que...?  
  
-Tengo que decirte algo  
  
-Apúrate  
  
-Escucha, yo..Hermione..yo...  
  
  
A lo lejos el conteo de los últimos diez segundos del año había comenzado, 10...9...8...  
  
  
-¡Ron!-gritó Hermione exasperada  
  
-Es que yo...- intentaba explicarse mientras se oía: 6...5...4... ¿Ahora que hacía? ¿a dónde se había ido su valor? ¿dónde estaba el chico impulsivo?. Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento para explicarse y que la chica le entendiese . 2...1...  
  
  
La besó.  
  
  
¡¡Feliz Año nuevo!! Se escuchó por todo el lugar, pero ello estaban demasiado concentrados en otra cosa:  
Su primer beso, para ambos, ninguno de los dos era experto en la materia y Hermione había sido tomada por sorpresa totalmente, así que al principio fue un beso torpe pero muy tierno, inexperto pero muy dulce, lleno de nerviosismo pero también lleno de amor, un beso que recordarían toda su vida.  
  
  
  
  
  
-¡¡RON!!-sintió que un brazo lo movía sacándolo de sus recuerdos- ¡¡¡DESPIERTA!!!  
  
-¿Eh? ¿Qué?  
  
-Me asustaste tonto-le dijo su amigo de gafas- estabas como ido mirando la chimenea, pensé que estabas bajo algún imperius o algo así  
  
-Ay Harry, últimamente te asustas muy fácilmente  
  
-¿y quien no? Con Voldemort cerca...  
  
-Olvídalo  
  
-Apúrate, tenemos pociones, Hermione ya debe estar en las mazmorras  
  
-Vamos  
  
  
Se encaminaron hacia la clase de Snape  
  
  
-¿En que pensabas?  
  
-¿eh?  
  
-Eso, estabas muy pensativo  
  
-Solo recordaba  
  
-¿Qué cosa?  
  
-Adiós Harry-saludó una chica de Ravenclaw que caminaba por el mismo pasillo que ellos  
  
-Que te tengo que tener bien vigilado para que no engañes a mi hermanita  
  
-Ja, Ja, Ja- Harry rió sarcástico- Sabes que YO nunca haría eso  
  
  
El pelirrojo estaba por contestar con algún comentario mordaz pero fue interrumpido por una voz muy conocida.  
  
  
-Ya era hora-les reprimía Hermione desde la puerta del aula de pociones- tienen suerte de que Snape no ha llegado aún, porque si no...-No pudo terminar la frase, Ron ya se había lanzado hacia ella para darle un pequeño beso  
  
-Lo hay que hacer para callarla-se burló Harry  
  
-Mas te vale que tú nuca lo intentes Potter-le dijo ron dándole otro beso a la chica- Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo-le dijo cuando se separo de ella  
  
-¿Navidad? ¿Año nuevo?-le preguntó confundida- Ronnie eso fue hace casi un mes  
  
-Solo digamos que para mi, siempre será Navidad  
  
-Y por lo visto te encanta el año nuevo-siguió burlándose Harry- Anden tórtolos a clases.  
  
  
  
Navidad, Año Nuevo, dos hermosas épocas del año para disfrutarse con los seres queridos, dos hermosas épocas que Ronald Weasley nunca olvidará.  
  
  
FIN  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Se acabo!!! ;_;, muchas gracias a todos los que me mandaron sus reviews y me dieron ánimos para escribirlo, espero y   
hayan pasado una muy FELIZ NAVIDAD y les deseo un muy ¡PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!. No olviden dejar sus   
reviews para que me den sus opiniones que para mi son muy importantes, tampoco olviden leer mis otros fics: El   
Giratiempo y Ángel de la Guarda. Espero escribir pronto otro fic R/Hr, pues mi pareja favorita, por lo pronto ya tengo   
una idea pero no les diré nada al respecto...^_^. ¡Felices Fiestas!  
POR FAVOR REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
Gracias a:  
  
-arwen-magic16 : Yo no le veo la gracia a lo de la vaca -_-, bueno...en realidad sí ^_^, un montón de gracias por todos tus reviews amiga, espero y leas mis otros fics ¿eh?, te escribo pronto, siguele con tu fic!!!  
-Agatha L : Un millón de gracias!!!! Llegamos al último capítulo, espero y leas mis otros fics ¿eh?, pronto veras otro fic mio de esta hermosa pareja.  
-Sophie*Aiko : Pues ya ves si salio Jean-Pierre pero NADA!!! pro supuesto que Ron y Hermi tenáin que quedar juntos. Gracias!!!  
-Rupert Fan: yo también amo a Ronnie y sobre todo porque es un celosillo de primera, ¿apoco no es lindo? n_n. Sigue con todos tus fics ¿vale?. Thank you.  
-Lady-Helen : Ya lo continue pero ya se acabo, todo lo bueno tiene que tener un fic (perdon por la falta de modestia ^_^) Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic. Gracias!!  
-Inu_Yasha: Aquí esta el último capitulo, gracias por tus comentarios!!!  
-JeRu: Ya Lo SeGuÍ. Gracias!!!  
-Gaby-Chan : Lo lamento pero tarde o temprano tenía que llegar a su fin. Gracias!!!  
-Hermi12 : Gracias!!!!, ya se acabo.  
  
Y gracias por adelantado a los que me dejen reviews!!! 


End file.
